Akatsuki's Girl
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: a remake of Rika's first ever fanfic Kidori is the younger sister of Kisame Hoshigaki, but holds the markings of an ancient seal branded into her back. As she's forced to join the Akatsuki, the seal begins to crack.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fan fiction adaption of an original series I made on Quizilla called, 'Akatsuki's Girl' that was vastly popular with many Naruto fans on Quizilla, and, even those who were new to Quizilla, read it and pm's me on it. But, unfortunately, thanks to Quizilla's retaredness of cutting all the stories down, there is hardly any of this story left so, I'm remaking it. There were a complete total of 31 chapters, and I'm trying to remake it all from scratch. Yes, I just put Quizilla on blast for fucking up one of my greatest stories! I'm going to try to remake it. In the original version, Kidori, lives with a girl named Rinmaru and her brother Ryumaru, the siblings were he product of my first ever naruto pairing, which was Orochimau X blind girl named Keira.. But, since I'm revamping it, I'm almost tweaking the original story- BECAUSE ITS for even reading this. ~Ryu-Chan

Akatsuki Girl

Chapter 1

'_Nah, nah! You're never going to catch ME, Big brother!' A small girl giggled, as she ran through her home villager, her elder brother, at her heels._

'_Kidori, give me back my head band!' Her brother yelled, as she made a sharp turn, and hid in the shadows of a nearby house, trying not to be found, and she clutched the head band tightly. She peeked around the corner, and suddenly gasped, as the headband was swiped out of her hands, looking up to see her brother. 'Stop taking my head band, Kidori, it's not funny.' Her eyes lit up in awe and admiration._

'_But I want to be like Onii-Chan one day!' She said, and he blinked, before she smiled happily. 'I want to be big and strong- like Onii-Chan is!' She exclaimed happily. Her brother sighed and patted her on the head, ruffling her hair._

'_That day may come, but stealing my head band won't bring you any closer to becoming like me." She blushed, before putting her small hand on the one on her hand, and smiling at him._

'_I know, but, I still got Onii-Chan to exercise for the day!' She laughed, before snatching a kunai and running off, making him chase her once more._

~Some years later~

Kidori panted, running to the grounds to catch up with her team mates, some of the other teams looked at her, as she stopped in front of Rinmaru and Ryumaru. "I'm so very sorry I slept in late!" She panicked. "I was having a good dream!"

"It's alright, Kidori, we understand." Ryumaru said, and Rinmaru tossed her indigo locks, and grinned at Kidori.

"We wouldn't start without you, Dearie! Now, go to the both and fill out the permission slip, saying if you get hurt it's not the Village's fault, ok?" Kidori nodded and shuffled along, filling it out, before joining up with them, the Proctor appearing. They were told to go to their gates, and they had to have a Heaven and Earth Scroll- one of each- and not to look. The exam started, and they had three days. All they needed was a Heaven scroll- and they quickly took out a team to get it, but, Ryumaru and Rinmaru just wanted to sleep around. They did deserve it.

Rinmaru needed it, because she was trying to be a doctor, and had been studying like crazy, getting minimal hours of sleep. Even for a gorgeous girl like her- bad health had nothing on her. Ryumaru, who had been doing so much as a teacher for the littler children, needed the rest two. If you thought about it logically…she was the only one lacking, in making a difference. If it wasn't for the fact that both were slightly directionally challenged, they would be at the Tower in the center.

"Kidori, dear, get some rest, you need it." She looked at Rinmaru, who lounged on her side in her own sleeping bag, in her night gown. "Remember, you're making it to the finals. Ryumaru and I have no interest in becoming Chunnin what so ever, but you deserve it." Kidori stood up, Rinmaru watching her.

"Um- You go ahead and rest, ok? You need it too. I'll um- keep watch, just in case, ok?" Rinmaru looked sympathetic look.

"Oh, Kidori, you're getting nightmares again, aren't you?" Rinmaru questioned, and Kidori shook her head.

"No, I'm waiting for someone to practice on." Rinmaru nodded, and went to sleep, as Kidori stayed up and look up, seeing nothing but trees. The last nightmare vivid in her memory, and she flushed it out with hot face, before there was slithering and she stiffened, a large snake, appeared. She looked at it, and it looked at her, but something about this snake seemed off. Still, Kidori never rejected someone or something of a friendly smile, and offered the creature a bright smile. "And good evening to you, Sir Reptilian." The Snake rose up and still looked at her, before bowing its neck and nudging her with its snout, slithering off soon after. Kidori closed her eyes and slept, hoping this time, they would be sweet dreams instead of the sinisterly heinous nightmares that filled her mind. Eventually, she did happen to fall asleep and yet another horrid dream grasped her tightly.

The thought of being unable to fight back, a dark figure, looking over her, a Noose around her ankle, dragging her down into the figure's hold.

Something startled her away, and she saw the snake- the same snake as before, but it held someone in its mouth. It dropped the person, and Kidori attempted to catch them. The snake flicked its tongue, as she struggled to get the seemingly injured or unconscious person to her sleeping bag. The snake watched as she put the strange, person in her sleeping bag.

"What's going on here?" She looked at Ryumaru, who glared at the Snake. "Get away from that snake and get that person out of your sleeping bag." Ryumaru ordered, going up to the snake, which hissed at him, revealing its fangs. Kidori was only confused until Ryumaru told her, "It's a jutsu, not a real snake." She then looked at the body. "Oh, and that's a corpse in your sleeping bag." She looked at the snake and its tongue lashed the air in her direction. She went up to the snake. "Don't go near it!"

"Oh, leave them alone, Ryumaru. If they've taken on such a form, then, they must have some role to play, yes?" she said to him, the Snake lowered its head, as she raised her hand, pressing its snout against her palm. "Peace is with you, now please, take your body, and be on your way." The Snake licked her as its tongue flickered out, before picking up the corpse's arm and pulling it out of her sleeping bag, before going on its way. Ryumaru lowered his gaze.

"Kidori, get some sleep." He said, and she looked at him, as he pulled a small vial out of his bag. "Drink this, and then take a nap, ok? I'll take over the guard." Kidori shook her head. "Do not argue, too much of a fuss will bring trouble, and you need rest. I heard from Rinmaru that you haven't had a wink of sleep for the past week." Kidori stood there, a shocked expression on her face. "I know you're scared of the nightmares, but I got this from a physician, just for you to get some sleep. Please, just try it. If you can't sleep or still have nightmares, I will never ask you of this again." Kidori sighed, and nodded, taking the vial, and removing the cork, before drinking down the medicine and corking it once more, handing it back to Ryumaru. She slipped into her sleeping bag and almost immediately fell asleep.

Ryumaru shook her awake. "It's morning, let's go. How did the medicine work?"

"What medicine?!" Rinmaru snapped and Ryumaru groaned. "You gave our cute little Kidori DRUGS?! You…!" she started, before Ryumaru wrapped an arm around her neck and slapped a hand to her mouth.

"You psychotic woman, you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend. I didn't give her drugs; I gave her something to make her nightmares go away."

"It worked." She said. "I actually had a rosy-colored dream- and- there was a guy in it." Rinmaru blushed just as Kidori did.

"Ooo! Was he cute?" Rinmaru chirped, kneeling in front of Kidori. "Tell me everything!"

"There's no time for this bull shit, let's go." Ryumaru growled, and He put his hands together, taking the form of a large dog, Rinmaru, taking the form of a cheetah, and Kidori loaded them both up with their things, and got on Ryumaru's back, and they were off.

~Preliminaries~

Rinmaru and Ryumaru stood in front of Kidori, who was covered with one of their blankets, hiding her from view- as she slept standing up. A pink-haired girl with sea-foam eyes, glared at her, as a black-haired boy reached to, possibly, poke her. "Sasuke-San!" Ryumaru hissed in a hushed whisper. "Please keep your hands to yourself." Sasuke withdrew with a snort, Ryumaru checked on herm, as she slept soundly. "Kidori, we're withdrawing now." She opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly, looking at Ryumaru. She nodded slightly.

"Raise your hand if you wish to withdraw now." The Proctor declared. Rinmaru and Ryumaru, clasped hands, and raised their free hands. The Proctor looked shocked, and Kidori lowered her head, as the two walked past her, whispering 'Good Luck', and walked out. Kidori took a deep breath, and someone grabbed her right hand, making her look to her right.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" A brown-haired boy grinned, the dog on his head, barked happily, and she smiled, "Thanks for the encouragement, Kiba-San." Before they parted, and everyone went up to the second floor to wait for their battle. She, herself, was paired up against a man named Yori. The man looked up at her, gesturing her down.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Let's do this." He taunted, and she got onto the railing, and jumped down, rising to her feet, looking at the referee.

"Sir, before we start, may I make a prayer to my God? It's tradition in my religion." The Referee shrugged, but allowed it, and he put her hands in the symbol of the 'Snake', closing her eyes. "God give me strength." She said happily, opening her left eye, and the match started. The man chuckled.

"What's wrong, little girl? Don't mock me by only fighting with one eye open. Use both- you'll need them." She opened her right eye slowly, taking her time. The man went quiet, and she vanished, before he was slammed into the ground. "Ngh." He said, as he got to his feet, Kidori standing there, looking at him.

"I'm sorry." She said, vanishing once more, but her trick did not fool him this time, and he grabbed her ankle, before wrapping himself around her, constricting her. She gasped for air, as he tightened his hold. She turned her head to her right, so her right eye could look back at him and catch his gaze, before large, black spikes, pierced him. He coughed blood onto her shoulder and she collapsed to the floor, trying to catch her breath, as her fell to the floor for dead. As the ref declared her the winner, she closed her eyes for a long moment, the color returning to her right eye and she groaned, holding it, before going up the stairs and back to where she was standing at first, gasping slightly, and her right eye closed, her Sensei, standing there. He looked at her. "Good round- Here, I have pain killers- it hurts, right? That thing with your eye…" She forced a smile.

"No sir, it does not." She glanced around at the other Sensei's; blushing faintly every time she noticed a cute, unknown one. "Oh, Sensei is cute."

"If you develop an attraction to your teachers, you'll never pass your classes." Her own Sensei said, sweat dropping. "Congratulations on the victory, Kidori. Rinmaru and Ryumaru are waiting for you in the other room. Go tell them the good news, ok?" Kidori nodded, leaving, and going to the other room that they had entered into the preliminary room from. She noticed one of the black-haired Sensei's standing there; talking with a member from one of the teams with drew hair. Wasn't that sensei's hair up before? Maybe he got tied of wearing it in a pony-tail. When he glanced her way, she bowed, before being slammed to the ground by her other two team mates.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey! You won! Congratulations!!" Rinmaru cheered, as Kidori struggled to get out from under them, the siblings helping her up, before crushing her between them both. "We're so happy for you!" they exclaimed, leading her back to where their own Sensei was. "We didn't doubt you could do it, Dearie! Let's go watch the other fights!" Rinmaru chattered, pulling Kidori away, Ryumaru staying behind, looking at the by standing ninja and Jounin with suspicion. The Black-haired man grinned, as if saying, 'I-Know-what-you-know' Ryumaru narrowed his eyes, but, walked away, going to regroup with Rinmaru and Kidori, as he heard Rinmaru clearly jabber about how happy Kidori's parents would be and hinting of celebration.

(After Preliminaries, 1 day until finals)

She swept the porch of the small inn she worked at, glancing up into the light sky, as the street lights turned on. "Ah! What a pretty fully moon." She smiled contently, gazing up at the Moon, its moonlight bathing her as if it was a blessing. She smiled.

"You're still here?" the Inn Owner asked. "Don't you have Chunnin Exams soon? Go home, girl! Pass those exams too!" She smiled at the concern the Inn Owner portrayed for her, and thanked her, as the Inn Owner took the broom from her, and shooed her off. She walked down the streets of Konoha, looking at the moon the entire time. The Chunin Exams, indeed, were but a single day away. All of this depended not only on her abilities- but her and her confidence in herself. She looked down at her hands. She had- made it this far, but she could not deny the fact that it was, possibly, merely only luck! To have made it to the final rounds- it was nothing short of a miracle!

True, she had never really had any confidence in her abilities. Thought everyone complimented her on her cat-like reflexes that she didn't know she had, and the swiftness of foot that she never took notice of, she couldn't really accept anything. She, herself, had trained so much, and when she was able to beat a ninja in a fair fight, then the entire VILLAGE, was overjoyed. She didn't come to Konoha because she wanted to, although, she felt more accepted then the Village she had been born and raised in. She came because she had found herself in a forest and lost one night, and just happened to stumble upon the village.

She pulled out he key for her apartment, and unlocked the door, going in, and shutting the door behind her, locking it. She took off her shoes at the door way. "I'm home." She said, entering the apartment. Why did she say, 'I'm home', even though no one was there to welcome her? It was something she had been taught, when taken in. She went around the house, locking the windows and doors, going to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and untied the sash around her waist, which kept the robe she wore in tact. It all fell around her ankles with a soft rustle. If someone had been watching, they would have seen something that she was ashamed of and embarrassed by. She stepped out of the ring of cloth around her feet, and into the warm spray of the water.

Tomorrow, thousands of strangers would be watching her. Hundreds of thousands of eyes would be on her battle. The pressure, she could not bear. She hugged herself under the hot embrace of the water, and frowned. She was going to, no doubt, mess up, or something bad was going to happen. She knew it. She exited the shower when her hair and body were clean, and wrapped a towel around herself, exiting to her bedroom, jolting, noticing a figure, sitting on her bed. She let out a sigh of relief. "Ryumaru, you scared me!" He looked up, grinning faintly in the dark. "Did you just get here? I'll make some tea-" She offered, but, she shook his head.

"No need, I'm going to bed soon." He grinned, sniffing the air. "Hmm- I'll never grow tired or wary of the coconut scent of your freshly cleaned hair, nor of the soy and almond milk smell of your out-of-the-shower skin." He looked at her seriously. "Thought, I do prefer your natural scent so much better." She blushed, and playfully hit his arm, making him laugh, as she protested it wasn't funny.

"Oho- you two should really get married. You'd both make a very fine couple." The two looked to see Rinmaru, standing in the doorway. She was, in every sense of the word, 'graceful'. Rinmaru and Ryumaru were twins, and Rinmaru had gotten some of her looks from their mother, Ryumaru had inherited the looks of his late father, who had died when both were around 5 years of age. Rinmaru had short, dark blue hair, and lovely eyes- all of them were on the same Team, with their Sensei, Roka Otaku. Ryumaru had a strangely accurate sense of smell, while Rinmaru was very talented in the art of disguise and Genjutsu. "Come now, brother, we mustn't disturb her sleep. She has a rather big day tomorrow." Ryumaru groaned, and got to his feet, before leaving the room and Kidori waved to them, as they shut her door behind them. She sat down on her bed, quiet.

"…Maybe I should go over my scrolls-" She murmured, before the door opened, Rinmaru coming in.

"I brought your after bath milk. It would be wise to finish this cup off and head straight to bed. Of course, Ryumaru will follow you, just in case." Rinmaru smiled at her, as she took the cup and drank down the milk, before setting it back on the tray. "Sweet dreams and good luck in your Exam tomorrow, Kidori." She nodded, and Rinmaru left the room, as Kidori got into her bed and fell asleep.

(Finals, the next Day)

Kidori paced back and forth, nervous beyond belief. _This is so nerve wrecking! W-What if I mess up?! _ She pulled at her hair in a panic. _Oh my god, what if my outfit gets turn and people see my panties?! Are they even close enough to the battle to see my panties? Probably not…'_ She blinked, turning around to see two men in black coats, which were decorated with scattered red clouds. She approached the taller one, bowing to the both of them. The taller one, who also bore a large sword upon his back, leaned down ever so slightly, as a form of bowing. The one, probably 3 inches shorter than the other, looked at her. "Thank you for coming all this way." She said politely, the taller one, taking the initiative to speak.

"We were in the area." They said. "Now, what did you need to see me about?"

"Um- M-May I borrow your Samehada?" She asked him, standing up right. Ryumaru had just arrived, and was scoping out the area for her, about to turn a corner, but stopped, and glanced around it, seeing Kidori and the two cloaked men. _Akatsuki?! What are they doing here? _"I'll give it back, of course." The taller one nodded.

"Of course." He purred, taking off the large sword, and handing it to her, and she stepped back from the heaviness of it. She could barely wrap her arms around the bandages sword, and still, it was two or three times her own height. She hugged it to her, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you!" she said, as they called out her name, and she ran off.

"Kidori of the Leaf VS. Temari of the Sand!"

Kidori stood there, in front of Temari. Her blonde hair in 4 individual pony tails on the back of her head, and she had her own weapon, a large fan. Kidori blushed, and bowed as best she could, as she was still hugging the Samehada. "T-Thank you for this chance to fight. I promise, I won't let you down-"

"Just shut up and let's get it over with already." Temari snapped, and Kidori was taken by storm, when Temari quickly opened up her fan, and sent a large wall of dirt at Kidori, making her disappear in brown dust. When it vanished, she was sitting on the head of a large lizard, wrapped in mummification bandages from head to toe, the only thing visible, was a single, glowing, red eye. There were 'ooh's and 'aww's from the audience, and the two cloaked men, and some others, were sitting atop the roof of the highest building.

"Kisame, this is BULLSHIT." One of the cloaked men snarled. "Why are we here?!"

"Shut up. And I agree, that there'd better be a good reason to why we're here and not for good entertainment of a cat fight." The leader of the cloaked people, hissed, and the tallest one nodded.

"It's worth it. Watch." They focused on the fight.

Kidori sat on the creatures head, and looked down at it. "Please assist me." She requested, and the creature gave a growl in response. "Separate her from her weapon." Kidori commanded, and the lizard crouched slightly, its bandages coming unwound, and attacked Temari, but she summoned up a small creature, to slice the bandages apart. The lizard, bucked, and Kidori fell off its head, as it covered her form the summoning's attack, before getting back to its feel and picking her up in its mouth. It jumped back onto the stadium wall behind them, and planted itself, avoiding another attack. It's bandages wrapped around Kidori, holding her steady, before it jumped off the wall, and spun in the air, other bandaged coming out, and jetting down into the ground around Temari, before the creature pulled itself down and slammed into the ground. The very impact, sent Temari flying, and at this point, the creature, snatched away the fan, and Kidori jumped off, and ran at her, making several hand seals. "Leaf Style: Dance of Scissors!" she announced, before jumping into the air and grabbing Temari, before kicking her skywards, using the creature's bandages ad make shaft steps, and she continuously attacked Temari with several kunai, and they continued to climb, Kidori counting every attack.

"Big Bang Technique!" Kidori declared, and put a hand on Temari's back, giving her a boost above the girl, making the needed hand seals, and clapping her hands. She placed them on Temari's back, and she shot towards the ground with incredible speed. Kidori floated down, as the creature ran up the walls and jumped off, catching her, before diving down and landing on the ground, setting her down on her own two feet. The Proctor examined Temari, gesturing to an awaiting medical team, and they carried her away.

"The winner is Kidori of the Leaf." There was thunderous applause, and she blushed, bowing, hugging the creature's neck.

"Thank you very much." She said, and it vanished in a puff of smoke, changing back to Samehada, and she walked away, back into the courtyard, as another match started. The cloaked people, all in the courtyard gathered. She handed the sword back to its owner, "Thank you for letting me borrow Samehada." She bowed.

"You're very impressive." One complimented, and she thanked him. "Kisame, you must be very proud." Kisame put his sword back on, and he nodded. The Leader turned and left, others following. Kisame's partner, as well. But he paused at one moment and looked back at her, as she walked off, before continuing to walk. He had noticed that Kisame hadn't stopped watching her since the fight began, until they had all turned to leave.

~Later that Night~

The window to her apartment opened- and only in her room, the intruder's silhouette, masked by shadows, lingered silently. They went over and pushed back the bed sheets, making as little sound as possible. Not even his her slightly stirring in her sleep, faze them, as they laid the back of their hands flat, on the bed, and slid them under her so that she wouldn't awake nor notice. Indeed, she still slept rather peacefully, even as the stranger picked her up in their arms, which normally dismayed their arm or upper body strength. They tilted their arms up, as they held her, and she rested more against their chest, as they wrapped her in a garment they just happened to have on their person.

The figure jumped on to the window sill and slipped out just as silently and abruptly as they had entered. Ryumaru, caught a feeling of emptiness, and he ran to her room, throwing open the door to check on Kidori.

But, by the time he had arrived, there was nothing but ruffled bed sheets, and an open window, making him grit his teeth in anger for not having arrived sooner and caught whatever had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Girl

Chapter 2

~Akatsuki Base~

Kisame slept standing up. His head would tilt, and then jerk back up, before tilting back down once more She jolted when Itachi kicked open the door, scaring the shit out of him.

"Brought you your eye candy." Itachi said bluntly, dropping the girl her had retrieved, on his bed. Kisame had taken the initiative of guarding his partner's room, having come in to ask him something, noticed he was gone, and, stood guard. Kisame ran over to the girl, who was fast asleep, and glared at Itachi.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He hissed, untying his partner's cloak, removing it from the girl, before tossing it carelessly onto the bed, and picked her up.

"You were staring at her. I thought maybe you had an unrequited love…" Itachi said, and Kisame shot him a dirty look.

"Why the hell would I have love for my own sister, aside from natural brotherly love?!" Kisame demanded, and she blinked and rubbed her eye.

"…she's your sister?" Itachi murmured, unaware and surprised. They didn't look related at ALL.

"YES!" Kisame snarled, grunting, before slipping her into his cloak, taking back his position. The reason he had come in was to inform Itachi that they'd be sharing a room, because Deidara and Sasori got into a fight, and Deidara was taking his room. Kisame wrapped her up in his cloak. "Sorry for causing you trouble, Itachi-San, but Deidara has my room tonight, and I'll just be taking up my corner." Itachi grunted, flopping down onto his bed, the mattress squeaked in surprise.

"Fine." Itachi said simply, before going to bed, and Kisame hugged the girl closer to keep her warm- thought she was similar to a heater herself.

~Next Day~

The Leader had called an abrupt meeting, and everyone stood around him in a half circle. Itachi didn't know where Kisame had hidden the girl, but, it wasn't long before the Leader called that very thing to attention. "It seems we have an unexpected Guest. Kisame?" Kisame sighed, reaching into his cloak, pulling out a blue fox cub. It looked at him

"Gig's up." Kisame said, and set it on the ground. It barked, walking in front of him, and crouching, before turning into the girl in a blue kimono- a TIGHT kimono. She was kneeling, and her hands were in front of her, her head down, her hair tied up.

"Good evening Master Akatsuki." she greeted, some of the other members caught their breath. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how I got here, but I apologize for being an inconvenience." She apologized. "I do not know the location of your base, Sir, since I suppose I was taken here while I was probably asleep."

"Its fine, you haven't caused trouble." The Leader said, but she sat up and looked flustered.

"Um- n-no it's all right, I have an exam you see, and I really must attend the finals!" She proclaimed, getting to her feet and turning to Kisame. "Onii-San, please, blindfold me and take me home so that I may root for my friend's in their fights as well!"

"What the fuck, did she just called you, 'onii-san'?" A white-haired male demanded, and blonde one pouting.

"No fair, how come you get to know such a cute girl?!" The blond whined, the girl blushed and looked down.

"Idiots, she's Kisame's little sister." Itachi muttered, and the people were even more appalled, and the Leader, blinked in slight surprise.

"Kisame, is this really your sister?" The Leader asked, and he sighed, and nodded. "How come she looks normal and you don't?" The girl raised her hand. "Um- ok, Kisame's little sister." They said, pointing to her, and she put her hand down.

"It's because I have more of mom in me, and Onii-San has more dad in him." She answered, Kisame putting a hand on her head. "That's enough." He spoke, and she nodded.

"I'll be taking her back-" Kisame said, pulling out a piece of cloth, and wrapping it around her eyes.

"I want to come too!" The blonde shouted, and was kicked by Kisame.

"Keep your hands off my sister. Kidori, I'll take you back home, just wait a little, alright?" Kisame told her, the Leader gesturing Kisame to follow him, before going to his office, Kisame entering as well. Kisame was confused- had he not finished all his missions?! The Leader sat down.

"You know, it's a serious offense, for having an outsider in our Base, Kisame." Leader told him, making Kisame swallow. "Seems she has a good amount of Chakra in her."

"A gift from our Father." Kisame said. "I'm sorry, but I would like it if she wasn't in the Akatsuki-"

"Well I'd like otherwise, Kisame." Kisame swallowed.

"Leader, with all do respect, isn't she just too young to be in the Akatsuki?"

"She will be under cover- its good to have a spy trusted by everyone." The Leader mused, and Kisame held his breath. "I'll make a ring for her, and she can contribute her strength at the extractions."

"But she will be the only other girl in the Akatsuki!" the Leader leaned forward in his chair.

"What I say goes, Kisame, and I say I want you to turn your little sister onto the idea of being in the Akatsuki. Take her back." Kisame gulped.

"I will do no such thing unless I know that she will not be harmed while IN the Organization." Kisame said boldly.

"Fine. She can be the little Treasure of the Akatsuki. Fits her nicely enough, don't you think?" The Leader, said, and Kisame turned and left. Kidori looked at him.

"We're going, Kidori. Want to come Itachi?" Itachi nodded, and Kidori hugged Kisame happily, as a thank you, and, Itachi simply nodded.

O O O

Kisame groaned, as he watched Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu, fight over holding his sister as she rested. She had collapsed after leaving the Base- probably from early training, so, they three were allowed to take turns while carrying her, as she rested easy, not complaining on how they handed her from one to the next.

"Onii-Chan?" They stopped and Kisame looked at her. "If it's not much trouble, may we stop at a spring before we get to Konoha? I need to bathe."

"It's no trouble at all, in fact, I know of one close by." He said, and she nodded, closing her eyes again, Deidara declaring, 'score!' as he got a hold of her, and Kisame snarled at them to evenly share their turns, as Kidori fell asleep.

~Kidori's Dream~

She groaned slightly, opening her eyes upon hearing a slight hissing sound. She sat up, her hand finding something slippery, and she fell. "Where- w-what is this?!" She exclaimed, bringing her hand to her face, seeing a neon green substance, dropping in thick blobs, from her hand to the floor. When she tried to get to her feet, she only slipped and landed on her stomach. She looked around; finding herself on a circular room's floor- the entire floor, covered in this icky fluid- and some strange light came from above, and lighted the floor. A long, serpentine tail, emerged from the darkness, and wrapped around her waist, making her panic and scream.

"_**Don't fret, Host, we're only helping you to your feet." **_She blinked. Host?

"Who are you?!" She asked, and there was another hiss, and then a chuckle, as she was set on her feet in the fluid, seven pairs of bright, yellow green eyes, appeared.

"_**I am Harukaei, Kidori. If it were not for you, I would be wandering, lonely, cold, and scared, but you are here, Kidori."**_

"Where am I, Harukaei?" She asked, rather afraid.

"_**We are within the depths of your own body. I have currently taken over your body, and, currently, you are taking a bath in a clear, clean spring. We thought it would please you if you were clean, when you arrived at Konoha."**_

"You say 'we' and 'I', it's really confusing."

"_**There are seven of us- each had our own mind, but we share the same goal. To serve and protect Kidori, as she has done for us."**_

~Kidori's Dream end~

"Kidori, we're at the spring. Bathe quickly, alright? Deidara and Zetsu will keep guard." Kisame said, and she nodded sleepily, being set on her feet, Kisame and Itachi vanishing, Deidara and Zetsu, holding out their cloaks around her, looking away, as she undressed and slipped into the deeper end of the water, and began to wash herself off. Deidara and Zetsu sat on the edge of the lake, keeping watch, but everything but her head was submerged and occasionally, you would see a flash of skin (her hand). She finished and changed back into her clothes, and they continued towards the village- before she saw smoke.

"AH! KONOHA!" she yelled, ignoring Deidara and Zetsu, and running for the village. She caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye and jumped out of the way, managing to avoid an attack, jumping onto the branch of a tree in a large meadow. She put her hand on the trunk of the tree, the blur coming for her once again, but another blur, clashed with it, sending both to their feet. One was the silver-haired ninja she had seen talking to the black-haired sensei at the Preliminaries- the other, was a dark-green scaled biped with a long tail and glowing yellow eyes. It had a snout, but no mouth.

'_I am Migo, a servant of Harukeai. I am your Bodyguard. This boy is a medical Ninja, for some reason he's trying to occupy you-'_

She looked at the silver-haired boy, Deidara catching up as well as Zetsu. "Um- please go get my brother." She said to them, looking at the other guy. "Hello. You're the first Medic nin I've met. Weren't you at the preliminaries?"

"I could have been." He said simply, and she nodded.

"I'm Kidori, what's your name?" Instead, the tree shook violently, as Migo slammed into its trunk. "Oh!" She made the sign of the cross and jumped down, landing beside the new ally, a grunt rumbling in their chest, as they got to their clawed feet. Migo hugged her close, as the ground shook under their feet, and Kidori looked back, seeing large, brown snaked, attacking the village. "AH!" She yelped, Migo glancing back, before looking at the opponent in front of him. He got to his feet and made a move for Kabuto once again, before behind quickly defeated, crashing into the ground, up rooting it as he skidded back, slamming into the tree trunk, coming to a stop. Kabuto made a move for her next, but she ducked down and punched in front of her, hitting him in the stomach, before twirling him around, sending him away from her and through the air. He flipped and landed on his feet, as she stood there, a leg out, arms half-way pulled in, like a ballerina when she twirled. She set her foot down again. "Why are you attacking me? Did I do something wrong again?"

Kabuto stood up. "I don't believe so. Its not that I'm not fond of you, I just do what I'm told." He said simply, pushing up his glasses. "I was told to stall you." She nodded, before pointing behind him.

"I think you should move, Kabuto-Senpai." Kabuto blinked, jumping to the side, barely dodging as a huge sword, slammed into the ground where he was once standing. "Please, hold him off, ok?" Migo nodded, and Kisame grinned, and Kidori turned tail, jumping towards the village along the tree branches, suddenly, her brother's partner, appearing, running along with her. "Thank you." He simply nodded, and she almost fell off the tree branch when she came to an abrupt stop, Itachi catching her., as she watched in horror while the large snakes crashed and destroyed houses, and other ninjas pillages the village. "Please, release me." Itachi jumped back, and she shoved him off. "What if they're killing the villagers?!" She exclaimed, and he let her go, as she rushed into the village, jumping onto one of the snakes' heads, the Snake hissed, and thrashed about.

She lost her balance and slipped, slamming her lower jaw on the snake's head, and sliding down. Kidori managed to grab a handful of the bandana around its neck. She grabbed another handful and flipped herself into the air, the snake raising its head, opening its jaws, revealing its fangs, and she made several hand seals. "Have a mouthful of astronomy, Meanie!" She yelled, "Star Jutsu! Night of Stars!" The entire sky turned black, sending everyone in the village into darkness, as Kidori vanished down the snake's throat. The snake gave out a jubilee of pleased hisses, before hacking, and exploding into fire works, and she ran through the village, jumping onto a roof top, seeing the top of the building where the Chunnin exams were held, also held a purple shield. "There!" she declared, leaning forward slightly on the balls of her heels. "That's where the mastermind is! Bosses always have protection-!" Suddenly, two ninjas jumped onto the roof as well. She turned around. "Come on, I feel like I can take on the world today!"

They came at her, and suddenly flew back unconscious. Kidori turned on her heels and ran towards the purple wall, crouching next to the ANBU sitting there. "Hidie-Hi!" They flinched, looking at her. "You want in this wall thing?"

"The Hokage is in there, Kidori, along with Orochimaru, it's very dangerous." One of them warned her, and she got up, cracking her knuckles.

"Ok!" She smiled, running up to the wall and over to a part where someone crouched on the other side, another wall up. "One of the walls for a barrier, another for battle!" Her chest burned and she pulled back her fist, before hitting the wall, shattering it. Kidori smiled at the person crouching there, crouching next to them. "Hi. Do you have to stay here to keep this wall up?" He nodded. "Ah- you're so loyal to whoever is in there- I wish I was that loyal- you're very lucky." There was a groan and Kabuto was standing behind her. Then the wall came back up behind herself and between Kabuto. She laughed, pointing to him, and standing up. "Excuse me- I didn't think I caught your name…"

"Jirobo." He said, and she nodded.

"Well, keep up the good work, Jirobo-Kun." She kissed him on the cheek, before leap frogging over him, and Kabuto chased her on the other side. She stopped mid-way, and put her hands on the barrier.

"I killed your boyfriend!" Kabuto yelled, and she looked at him in horror. Kidori shrugged and continued running to the other corner where another guy was, one with two heads. She kissed each one on the cheek, before leap frogging over them, and changing forms into that of a panther. It ran over to the next person, a girl, and jumped over them, before it slammed into the barrier, crashing through it, and fleeing. Suddenly, her chest her and something wet fell from her eyes, and she took it as the tears from going so fast. Suddenly she was slammed into the ground and braces herself as she hit dirt, her transformation cancelling and she found Kabuto on top of her. She looked at her curiously, as he was straddling her waist.

"Kabuto-Senpai, you're touching me indecently." He blinked and looked down, before he was stricken and he fled to the right. She hopped to her feet, not really caring what happened, and ran away. She made it to where she had first encountered Migo, and he was lying there, unconscious, on the ground, Deidara there too. "Oh, Dei-San!" she said, waving, stopping on the tree branch before Kabuto snagged her and vanished, Deidara blinking, as Kisame came up, Itachi next to him.

"Was that Kabuto with my sister?" Deidara nodded, and Kisame started choking him. "You're useless, punk! Why didn't you do anything?"

"Kisame, that's enough." Itachi murmured, Kisame dropped Deidara on his ass, Itachi going over Migo, nudging him slightly. "This stranger also fought Kabuto with you; it's also partially my fault." Migo did not move. Kisame rolled his eyes and picked up Migo by the hair. "Let's take him back for examination." Migo opened his eyes and pulled his feet out from under him, putting his hand on Kisame's wrist, and sent of jolt of pain up the larger man's spine, making him release Migo. He said nothing, but looked to the East, narrowing his eyes, then looked at Itachi and put his palm on Itachi's forehead.

'_Kidori in unconscious now, I can't hear her voice.'_

Migo removed his palm from Itachi's head, and Itachi looked at him and nodded. "Kisame, we're going back to the base. Kidori is unconscious right now. We'll search for her tomorrow- right?" He said, looking at Migo, who nodded. Deidara got to his feet and attempted to apologize to Kisame- but the elder Hoshigaki punched him in the face, and Zetsu carried him back to the Base over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 3

~Joy ride on the Evil Train~

"Kabuto, I said kidnap her, not put her on drugs." Orochimaru snarled, and Kabuto looked at him.

"Lord Orochimaru, I did not put her on drugs." He said, the both looking at her, her eyes widened, and she was crying blood. "There's something wrong here."

"Put her on the machine; find out what's going on in her mind." Orochimaru said, and Kabuto touched her, and she jolted. Two Sound Ninja Came in and grabbed her, escorting her out of the room.

(Akatsuki Base)

Migo opened his eyes and looked at Itachi, who sat at the table. Migo leaned against him while rummaging around in his pocket for something.

_Kidori has regained consciousness, and I'm aware of her location. We must go quickly or else her mind will be tormented to a point where she will be temporarily not in charge of her own body._

Migo pulled out a pipe and lit the end of it- it was a long drag pipe. He took several puffs, straightening himself up, and inhaled a large quantity, before gently exhaling it towards the ceiling. Itachi looked at Migo. "Where?" Migo leaned against him once more.

_I don't know your name for it, but it is an underground fortress. At this very moment, she's being dragged down a hall and hooked up to a machine that will, supposedly, reveal what's going on in her head._

Migo then gave Itachi the coordinates, stood up, and the both of them were out the door.

(Elsewhere)

She had calmed down and was corporative with the both of them. "Why not take a seat, my dear?" The paler one asked, and she lay down on the table.

"Sorry, but may I inquire as to why I'm here?" Kidori asked, as Kabuto made her sit up, pulling down her shirt slightly, and she whipped around. "Please don't touch my back- it's very sensitive." Kabuto, instead, put the small sticker-like thing on her arm.

"Well, I'm a doctor and Kabuto here is my assistant."

"Please don't lie to me. Kabuto-San is a Medic Nin, and you're Orochimaru-Sama, one of the three Sannin. You want to see that Konoha goes up in flames." She said, and they blinked, before grinning. "I don't study up, Sir, Harukaei likes to tell me. If I'm wrong, then I'll be quiet."

"Well, you're right." She sighed and looked down, lying down once more. "You're very docile." He commented.

"I understand that I am in a situation in which it would be foolish and hasty to fight, so I might as well allow you to operate on me and get this out of the way." She said, and he chuckled.

"That's good to know." Orochimaru said simply.

"Onii-Chan says not to take off my clothes for anyone though." She added, and Kabuto snickered. The screen on the machine went black- then, a demon face rushed at Kabuto with a roar, making him fall out of his chair, as an electricity surge went through the machine and its wire appendages and Kidori flinched, as the Machine blew a circuit behind her. "I'm sorry about your machine. I'll fix it."

"_**ENOUGH! My patience is running thin. If these fools don't leave my sight or I don't get what I desire, I'm taking your body." **_

"I'm sorry to ask such a thing when I'm at such a disadvantage, but, may I trouble you for some coffee?" She asked, and Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto.

"That's fine." Orochimaru said. "It's no trouble at all." Kabuto left and there was thick silence between the Sannin and Kidori, before be returned and handed her the mug of coffee. She tapped the coffee's murky brown surface with her index finger, spinning a small circle, pulling the coffee out of its mug, the dark brown turning into a dark red, before falling back into the cup once more. She drank from the mug gingerly, before take a large gulp. When she chugged the rest of the drink, she handed the mug back to Kabuto. "What did you do just now?"

"I drank the contents of the mug?" She responded, confused.

"No, it changed colors."

"I changed it to blood for Harukaei. I've never been fond of the taste, but it doesn't reach my stomach, so I suppose its fine." Orochimaru looked interested.

"Explain this to me."

"When Kidori was born, the Doctors said that she wouldn't live until her sixth birthday." Kisame said, as Itachi, Migo, and himself, ran through the trees. "When she was 5 and 8 months, I took her to a street festival, and she played a fishing game. She won a strange, black snake that she named 'Zaza'. She feed it and it grew unnaturally fast, and she became healthier and healthier. A month after the festival, the snake was the size of Samahade, and I went into her room to find it wrapped around her. The snake became a tattoo on her body and vanished. That snake was the 7-tailed Bijuu and had been looking for a Host- and it had picked Kidori. The Village conducted horrible tests on her and branded things into her back- I knocked her unconscious and dropped her off at the Leaf Village with no recollection of what had happened the night before."

"So that's why she's so bent on going there."

"Exactly. She was adopted by an old couple and I would visit her from time to time-you know that part." Kisame said, Migo glancing back, before forward.

_It seems the demon hasn't hurt Kidori yet._

Kidori sat there, wondering what they were talking about, as Orochimaru and Kabuto, were standing in a corner. She thought about the village- how it must be in shambles by now. When she got back, she'd start on making bentos for everyone! That way, they'll have more stamina to help rebuild- "Excuse me, but what's healthier to add to a Bento? Sushi or eggs?"

"…Eggs?" Kabuto said, and she nodded. "Why?"

"My village was attacked and I'm going to make all the Ninja bentos, so that they have more stamina to rebuild the village!" She chirped. Orochimaru turned and attempted to leave the room, but was shoved back in, a dark figure appearing, a row of sharp, white teeth, glowed in the darkness that the candle's dim light did not pierce. Orochimaru glared down the strange creature, and it looked at her.

_You're not hurt, correct?_

"No, I'm not." The creature looked at Orochimaru and entered the room, crossing over to Kidori, picking her up, and turning to walking out, but Orochimaru chuckled.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, Kabuto making a move, which grabbed Migo's attention. Kidori looked from Orochimaru to Kabuto, then Migo, who looked down at her.

"Don't do anything bad."

"Not like he can, considering I know what he's capable of. He's quite the useless bodyguard." Kabuto mocked and Migo adjusted his footing and posture, so that he just stood there, instead of looking like he was going to flee at the earliest chance.

_The village is in shambled, and I really want to help rebuild it, but I can't do anything if I'm stuck here. I'm worried about everyone, Migo._

Migo looked at her in surprise, but, nodded. "Um- thank you or being nice to me-"

_I'm sick of being here and your little boyfriend is outside._

Suddenly, Kabuto was thrown aside and Kidori clung closer to Migo, as the wind brushed past them and there was a burst of light. She opened her eyes and found herself outside- and freezing cold. "Kidori." she blinked and found herself in a pair of warm arms. Migo pulled out a pipe and light up puffing a few times.

"Orochimaru's going to come out of there and what'll we do?" Kisame asked, Kidori looking back at Migo, who grinned, took in a long drag, and turned his head towards the building and exhaled a huge cloud of smoke that entered the building. "You're going to smoke them out!"

"The base is probably so large it will just keep them from coming to the front for a while." Kidori looked up to see she was being held by Itachi. Itachi released her, and Migo took her hand, and lead her to him, holding the pipe away.

_Are you positive they did not hurt you? Please be honest._

Kidori thought about it. "No, I'm not hurt. But- they put some strange pads on me- like they were trying to see something. I was hooked up to a machine and then- the machine short-circuited. I'm kind of tired though."

_I will lend you my strength, since it may be quite some time until you can nap._

Migo pressed his lips gently against hers and Kisame watched as this stranger kissed his little sister. Itachi seemed neutral, but Kisame pushed Migo off of her. "What are you doing to Kidori?" Kidori let out a relieved sigh, and more color had been added to her face.

"I feel great! I don't know what you did, but thanks Migo-San!" She said, and Migo nodded. "Onii-Chan, I'm going to go back to Konoha because it's in shambles." She looked down. "Even if I can't physically help rebuild it, I can make bentos for everyone!" She cheered. "Tell all your friends I'll see them later, ok? Keep doing your missions, Onii-Chan, you too, Itachi-San!" She cheered, and Migo put his hand on her shoulder, and they were gone. Kisame looked at Itachi.

"Should we head back?" Kisame offered, and Itachi nodded.

"I wonder what her cooking tastes like." Itachi mused aloud, and Kisame chuckled.

"If w ecan convince her to stay with us, maybe she'll make you a meal or two, Itachi." Kisame grinned. "Her cooking is actually really good." Itachi nodded.

(Several Days later)

Kidori tightened the shoe laces on her roller blades, looking at Migo, who had a board with wheels on it. "What's that, Migo-San?" Migo smoothed out the rough, black, sandpaper-textured paper on the top of the piece of wood with a gloved hand. He looked at her.

_It's called a 'skateboard'. You can travel with it, and perform tricks, it's mainly used for the latter, but it can also be used for a variety of purposes. I will use it today to deliver your bentos to the works, for it's faster._

"That's cool! You must know how to ride it right?" He nodded, and she smiled brightly. "Please, teach me sometime." He nodded once more, grabbing the huge bento carrier. It was a back pack-like cage that held the bentos, but you had to drop them in front the top and then close the top, the straps, were so that it could be carried on the back. It was made by Migo to deliver the bentos and it weight too much for Kidori. "Ok, I'll deliver to the team members, and you get everyone else, ok?" Migo nodded, and he got on the skateboard and kicked off with his right foot and skated away to the right, as Kidori skated away to the left with her deliveries. Team 7, 8, 9 and 10 needed all the bentos they could get, especially after all the missions they were doing. Her own team members were already on their own solo missions, while she helped out.

She stopped at the first person she saw, Choji, a plump boy but he was awfully sweet. He perked up, seeing her. "Kidori! What's on the menu today?" She giggled- he had a habit of thinking about his stomach, but the Akamichi clan was prideful of their weight, which they used to their advantage in various techniques. She handed him a bento in a yellow cloth.

"I've got barbeque, curry rice, and some candy too. I tried my best on the barbeque, but tell me later if you don't like it, ok?" She requested and he nodded, as she skated off. She saw Ino and Shikamaru next, and handed them the personal lunched she had worked on to make for them. Ino offered that the two of them should hang out and that Kidori should show her some tips on how to keep her hair so "Beautifully sleek and soft-looking" but in reality, Kidori didn't do anything aside from brush it and wash it. Shikamaru thanked her and she nodded. She found Team Kurenai next, which consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, a shy and quiet girl, Kiba Inuzuka, a wild and rowdy boy whose dog, Akamaru, was his best friend and companion, and Shino Aburme, a quiet guy who commanded an army of bugs, that made their home inside of his own body and fed off his chakras. She had worked unbelievably hard on Shino's lunch, not knowing what he likes, and she had added little pieces of fruit in Hinata's lunch that were cut in the shape of Naruto Uzumaki's head, on account of Hinata's gigantic crush on him.

She skated around again and near the gates, Team Guy, which consisted of Guy-Sensei, Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji Hyuuga, has just arrived back from a mission. Kidori skated up to them, and offered them their appropriate bentos. "You've had a really long mission, its best to refill your stomachs. It helps the brain function and keeps the body working at its best." She said, and Guy grinned.

"Ah yes, the cooking of Youth! Come Lee, let's eat it together!" "Yes Guy Sensei!" Rock Lee agreed happily, and they walked off, Ten-Ten groaned at how sick it was for there to be an abnormal amount of hearts and sparkles around the two. Migo came skating back and kicked up his skateboard, landing on his feet, grabbing the board in mid-air, and holding it, as he continued approaching her, now on foot. "Thank you, Kidori- who's this now?"

"This is Migo. He's a friend of mine. He's 17 I believe." She said, and Migo bowed to Ten-Ten and Neji "He's helping me deliver the bentos since I can't physically help repair."

"Ah, yes, your illness. Well, thank you for the bento. If you have any problems with your back, please, do not hesitate to come see me." Neji said, and Kidori bowed in thanks, as him and Ten-Ten left.

_He seems uptight. Is there something wrong with him?_

"No, Neji and his cousin, Hinata, are of the same family, but he's lower rank. He holds resentment for the upper branch of the Clan." Migo nodded. "Well, if you ran out of bentos, go back to the apartment and grab some more, alright? Get some to the Hokage too!" Migo nodded and dropped the skateboard on the ground before getting back on, but Kidori had already skated away. Last but not least was Team Kakashi, that held Naruto Uzumaki, a hyper active but kind-hearted boy, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, one of the many girls who turned to butter at the mere mention of Sasuke's name, but other than that, Sakura was one of the very first people Kidori met when she found herself in Konoha.

"Sakura-Chan, Naruto-San, Kakashi-San, heads up!" Kidori chirped, throwing them each their bentos, and they caught them all. "Thank you for working hard!" Kakashi nodded.

"You too, Kidori. You've been making lunches for the past couple days. Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Kakashi inquired, and she nodded. "I believe Sasuke is training. When you're done, go home and get some sleep." She nodded. She had been waking up extra early to make the lunches, yet she still had training and missions.

Kidori returned to her house, changing from the roller blades to normal shoes, and went to where Sasuke normally trained. She came up behind him. "Oi, Sas-" He whipped around and put a kunai to her throat. She blinked, and then laughed. "Sorry, I forgot you were in 'training mode'." He pulled back, and she held up his lunch to him. "Here, you need food if you want to train longer." She said, and he looked at her.

"Were you really kidnapped?" Sasuke asked, and she laughed. She didn't even known the answer to that question.

"Just eat up, ok? I want to know if you like my cooking or not." Migo hid behind a tree to watch, something telling him there was trouble. Sasuke accepted the lunch, as Migo practiced his Kanji by carving Sasuke's name into the bark of a tree. He pulled something out of his pocket, and presented a wrapped box to Kidori. "What's this?"

"It's for you." Sasuke said, and Migo watched with slight amusement. "It's an anniversary present." Migo's grin dropped and he narrowed his eyes, one of them turned yellow, and the pupil turned into a slit.

"I told you not to get me anything! You shouldn't spend your money on me, Sasuke-san." She said, pushing the gift towards him, but, he dropped it in her hands anyways.

"You said I could get you something after you've been here for 7 years. So, I got you something. You can't remember your birthday, right? Well, today's the day you showed up at Konoha and I brought you to the Kage." Sasuke explained. "Just open it." She reluctantly opened it, and gasped, covering her mouth. "Do you like it?"

"It looks so expensive! Oh, I can't-" Kidori said breathlessly.

"It's a gift, you can't give back gifts. If you don't like it-" Sasuke murmured.

"No, no, I love it." She pulled out a black strap with a metal hook on it, and from the hook, hung a round metal circle on a silver chain. She held it out to him with her right hand, and smiled. "Will you help me put it on?" He nodded, and took it, moving behind her, as she collected her hair and let him put it on. "Thank you."

"It's alright." Sasuke said. "I didn't add anything, but you can put whatever you want on the loop, or-" Sasuke looped his left index finger through the hole, and pulled it towards him, pulling her as well. "Or, it can just be used as a collar- like so." She giggled, and he released her.

"That's very thoughtful of you. You know what? I'm going to put a tag of each village I visit on it, ok?" She smiled at him. "When I visit all the Villages- I'll give it back and tell you how each one of them was." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll see you at my house, ok?" Sasuke said, before showing her the lunch she made him. "Eat this with me over at the park." Kidori nodded, and they walked off. Migo gritted his teeth.

"_**This can't be happening!" **_

Migo slashed the tree, right on where he had written Sasuke's name, and the tree groaned as its trunk snapped and it slowly fell to the ground, shaking the earth when it crashed. Migo flexed his black clawed hand, cracking his fingers in the process, looking in the direction the two had left in.

"_**Stupid boy is getting in the WAY! I'll do something about this." **_Migo clutched his stomach, covering his left eye with the black claw he now possessed. _**"Shut up, SLAVE! Do as I say, Migo."**_ Migo blinked and his eye went back to normal. He exhaled in relief, before walking after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast:**

**Rinmaru: **Sister of Ryumaru. Her indigo hair's origin is unknown, but she obtained her eyes from her father. She's the medic nin of the team, but, she fights with hand fans when it comes to it. Rinmaru is well-mannered and polite, but, has her emotional outburst. She thinks of Kidori as a little sister, and takes care of her like one.

**Ryumaru:** The brother of Rinmaru. He got his eyes from his mother, and fights with ninjutsu, and traps. Not much else is known about him, aside from his habit of going on solo missions. Ryumaru is sometimes impulsive, but bold and reckless usually. He can't wait to start a fight, but thinks it's unfair to gang up on someone.

**Kidori Hoshigaki:** The younger sister of Kisame Hoshigaki, who was abandoned without any recollection of how she wound up there, in front of Konoha. She was taken in by an elderly couple, after collapsing inside the Village's gates by Sasuke Uchiha. She wears an over-jacket-like coat over her clothing, so her back is hidden. Aside from her brother, and all of those in her birth Village, Sasuke's the only person who's ever seen her back.

**Migo:** An astral projection made by the creature who shares Kidori's body. His purpose seems to be keeping her safe, but why hasn't he showed up until now? And whose side is he really on?

00000000

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 4

Kidori entered her apartment, Ryumaru and Rinmaru stood there, at the doorway. She looked at them. "Hey guys- what's up?" Rinmaru looked like she was going to start crying, and she turned and left. Ryumaru swallowed.

"Your brother's friend came by and took all your things." Ryumaru said, rubbing his arm. Kidori blinked in horror. "Your brother- is waiting in your room." She took off her shoes and ran to her room, throwing open the door, revealing Itachi. She looked at him and he looked back.

"Kidori, we need to talk." Itachi stepped aside and Kisame was sitting on her bed. "Shut the door behind you." Kidori turned, stepping back, pulling the door closed, adjusting her headband to hide Sasuke's gift, before going over and sitting next to Kisame.

Outside her apartment window, black clouds gathered and lightening streaked the sky.

O O O

There was a knock on his door, making Sasuke close his book and set it down, unlocking the door and opening it to a dripping wet Kidori. "Kidori?" He asked, and she hugged herself tighter, as rain fell heavily behind her.

"C-Can I come in, Sasuke-San?" She asked, and Sasuke nodded, letting her in.

"Here, take off your clothes, I'll go get you a towel so you can take a bath." Sasuke said, leaving to his bedroom, and she went to the bathroom, turning on the water, filling it to the brim with hot water. Sasuke offered her the towel, as she sat in there, arms crossed on the edge. She set it down on the floor, Sasuke shutting the bathroom door, pulling up the shower stool, and sitting on it. "What's wrong?" She looked at him through her bangs.

"My brother- he's send me away to go work with him." Sasuke blinked. "I like it here. I'm not saying I don't like his coworkers, but, I like it here. I don't want to leave, Sasuke."

"Then stay." Sasuke said plainly, "Tell him so." She shook her head.

"He won't listen to me this time- he moved all my stuff already." She said sorrowfully. "I've only been here for a week, and I have to leave again. I'm not allowed to come back either." Sasuke frowned. "But- um- I'll be traveling a lot, so, I'll get those village tags, ok? I'll try to send postcards, but Onii-Chan said we're not allowed too." Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You can't leave! Who's going to make me bentos?" Sasuke asked, and Kidori laughed. "Hey, you should sleep over here." He grinned, and she blushed. "You want me to get the phone for you to call your brother?" Kidori gave a half-nod, and Sasuke left, returning with a cordless phone and a pile of clothes. "Here's a change of clothes, and the phone." He left and shut the door, and Kidori looked at the phone. She pushed back her hair, and dialed the number to the hotel her brother was staying at. The call was directed to their hotel room, and there was a click.

"_Hello?"_ Itachi-San?

"C-Can I speak to my brother?" She asked, and then Kisame was put on the phone. _"Kidori? what's wrong? Where are you?"_

"I-I-" She swallowed and summoned up her courage. "I'm sorry, Onii-Chan, but I'm spending the night with at my friend's house."

"_You will do no such thing, Kidori! You have the address to the hotel, and if it wasn't for the fact that you knocked me out cold, we would be half way to the Base by now!" _Kisame thundered, and she sniffed, a tear slipping down her cheek as her chest tightened and her throat clogged.

"It's my last night in Konoha- " She sobbed. "Can't you at least let me spend my last night with my best friend, Onii-Chan?" There was silence on the other end, and then white noise, before there was a click.

"_That's fine. Stay the night with your friend, Kidori. Your brother and I will meet you outside the gates. We'll meet with you at 2 pm, giving you enough time to collect whatever else you wish. Good night."_

"Good Night." Kidori said, and hung up; Kidori got out of the bath, wiping away her tears, and drying off, before dressing up in an extra pair of Sasuke's pajamas, and exited the bathroom. Sasuke had already set up a futon in the bedroom, and showed her some movies. "…You weren't peeping on me while I was changing were you?" Sasuke chuckled.

"I didn't want to waste my Sharigan, besides, if you wanted me to peep, you should have let me in." she laughed. "It's your last night, right? I'm thinking dinner, sundaes and movies, then sleep." He said, and she plopped down next to him on the couch. "Did you plan this from the beginning?"

"No- I listened to my brother and when he was done, I was a little mad then- I blacked out. When I came too, I found myself standing in the rain, and the first place I thought of was your house, so I made my way over here." She explained, and he nodded. "Oh, what's this one?" she asked, picking up one of the movie boxes.

"That one's 'V for Vendetta'." Sasuke said. It wasn't uncommon for her to ask questions- she had never watched a movie before she came to Konoha and when her and Sasuke first hung out, he took her to one and was amazed and baffled on how they got the image on the huge screen.

He made dinner and after that, a couple of sundaes filled the rest of their stomachs and substituted popcorn, as they watched the movie and Kidori leaned against Sasuke slightly, as she continued eating her unfinished ice-cream. Sasuke took the spoon from his own finished bowl and took a bite from hers, making her laugh, before continuing to watch the movie. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him.

"Aren't you looking forward to working with your brother?" Sasuke asked. "You always talk about him so fondly." She took in the scene on the Television- the man with the mask sat on the far right side of the red couch, while the girl with red hair sat on the other side, away from them- the opposite of how Sasuke and herself were now.

"I love Onii-chan because he's my brother but- I don't think I'll be good at his work because I'm not cool like everyone else there, I can't do great stuff. I'm just- a pretty China doll." She murmured. "I'm clumsy, I can't fight well, and I'm really, really bad at Jutsu. Everyone else at Onii-Chan's work is really good at what they do, but I'm not really good at anything."

"Don't put yourself down." She looked up at him, as he stared at the television. "I saw you at the Chunnin Exams- if it wasn't for the fact that the village was damaged, I'm sure you would have won. That was a pretty cool move you pulled in the Preliminaries, and the Chunnin Exams." Sasuke said. "I have no doubt that you will do your very best, Kidori." She blinked, and after the movie was over, she wanted to sleep. He put the movie back in its case ad offered it to her. "Here- take this with you. I hope they have a DVD player where you work." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sasuke-San." She said, hugging it. "A necklace, a sleep over at Sasuke-San's house, and a movie- today, I'm very lucky." She stood up. "Can we sleep now? I'm sure Onii-Chan wants me to rest up." Sasuke nodded, getting up as well, and showing her to his bedroom. She used his extra toothbrush and brushed her teeth, and slipped into the futon, and when Sasuke was done brushing his teeth, he slipped in too. She had been in his apartment many times before, and fallen asleep, but tonight was the first night she was finally spending the night.

"I suppose this is the first and last night you spend the night at my place, huh?" Sasuke said, and she nodded, letting him pull her close before she fell asleep, taking in his body warmth to warm herself, unknowingly warming him as well.

O O O

"Why did you give her permission to spend the night with her friend?" Kisame demanded Itachi, whom looked at Migo. Migo stood by the open window, smoking his pipe; both eyes were yellow and had slit pupils. He glanced Kisame and Itachi's way.

"_**Leave her be. The odds are in my favor. Once she has her fill, and she goes with you, she will have a single regret, and even if she does return here, she will never find what she desires to. It's fine to let her collect mementos that will remind her of this place-the youngest member in the Akatsuki must be in good health and spirits." **_Said a dark, raspy voice.

"So you plan on confining my sister to the Base?" Kisame demanded, and They looked at him.

"He's thinking logically, Kisame." Itachi said, looking at him. "Its fine, the Leader already has a pairing in mind." Itachi said. "Whose side are you on, Migo?"

"_**Migo's the slave, I am the Master. For now, I'm on your Leader's side until I can get out."**_ They added, inhaling from the pipe, making the tip grow brighter, and he turned his head towards the open window, and exhaled a husky smoke ring into the night. He looked at them over his shoulder, gently tapping the pipe's long, embroidered stem, sending the ashes into the arms of the night wind, to be whisked away to far away lands. _**"No one is to touch her. If she has too much pressure, she will break, but give her some time to adjust to her new surroundings. She'll come too, and when she does," **_He took another puff of the pipe and released several more smoke rings into the night. _**"You won't regret it."**_ He said, and Kisame frowned, Itachi lay back on the bed.

O O O

~Next Day~

Kidori woke up to the smell of something cooking, and sat up, alone, in Sasuke's futon. She looked towards the door which was slightly cracked, before getting on her hands and knees, and crawling over to it, pushing it open wider. Sasuke looked at her, giving her a grin. "Hey. We got 7 hours before you have to leave. I thought I'd make breakfast to start off the day." He said, and she smiled happily. "Hope you don't mind bacon and eggs." She shook her head, and got to her feet, going to the kitchen and sitting down as he set down a plate in front of her, setting down his own plate, sitting across from her. "So, how do you plan to spend the next 7 hours, Miss?"

"Well, I was thinking- you could take me shopping and then I'd go say good-bye to Rinmaru, Ryumaru, and Sensei. Then, maybe- you could add the first tag to my collar." Sasuke nodded.

"Sounds good." Sasuke said, and they ate breakfast with little conversation. First, he took her to a clothing shop (her underwear was clean), and bought her clothes, which he ripped the tag off of, and he paid for it. She wore it out and he paid for her last shopping spree. They stopped at one store for a bag and he picked out one that seemed to be a little lion. She adored it and it held a large amount of space inside- that's where the things he bought her went. They went back to her apartment, and Ryumaru flinched when Kidori opened the door.

"Kido-Chan? Kido-Chan!" Rinmaru pulled Kidori into her hidden cleavage. "Oh, Kido-Chan, you're not leaving me, are you? Your brother, he's such a brute! He's not taking you away from me, is he? He and his short friend pushed open the door and barged in while Rinmaru and I were having dinner. Please, Kido-Chan, for your own sake don't go with those barbarians!" Rinmaru sobbed, and Sasuke was pulled into the Kitchen by Ryumaru, as Rinmaru dragged Kidori into her barren bedroom, the bed was the only thing remaining, aside from an empty wooden bookshelf. "Please, Kido-chan, please, reconsider! You are the best thing that's happened to this village, Kido-Chan, don't leave us so soon!" Rinmaru begged, sobbing into Kidori's shirt. When she was done, she stood up, wiping her face with her sleeves. "Um- R-Ryumaru and I made you a jacket- we both pitched in to make it." Rinmaru said, sniffing. "W-Wait here, ok?" Kidori nodded, as Rinmaru left.

She returned with a green and blue jacket, ankle length, with long sleeves and a propped up collar. Rinmaru forced a smile and Ryumaru poked his head in. "We- We worked really hard on this. Ryumaru wanted there to be green- he said it was your favorite color, I knew it was blue, so, we kind of mixed them." Rinmaru said, nodding to the green-blue swirling pattern that the outside of the jacket was made out of, the inside made with a black mesh-fabric. "We put the mesh on the inside and the fabric on the outside is actually dyed cotton, so, the entire thing breaths." Rinmaru said, as Kidori slipped into it. "I know they'll make you wear something different, so, you probably will never get the chance to wear this but- don't let their colors taint your soul. Be yourself, dearie! And if you ever have problems, I don't know if they'll allow it, but you can always contact me, ok?" Rinmaru nodded, and Kidori stood up, hugging her. "You brother said they'd pair you up with someone. I hope- I just hope that they pair you up with someone who'll be nice to you. Like your brother's partner- he took off his shoes when he came in, you know. He's so nice." Kidori glanced at Ryumaru, who chuckled form the doorway.

"Rinmaru's got a MOM CRUSH on our Kidori's brother's partner." Ryumaru grinned, Kidori hugging him as well. "Hey, don't let them push you around, ok? If they hit you first, you hit back." She nodded. "If you're ever in trouble, you contact us." She nodded again. "See you later then, Little Sis." He said, and she hugged him tighter, before they released her, and she left the apartment with the remainder of her things, plus a gift or two from them. The two of them went to a dog tag shop and got a custom-design tag in Konoha's symbol. It only took about 3 hours, but, he put it on for her. He gazed into her eyes, and she gazed into his.

"I'm…really going to miss you Sasuke-San." Kidori told him honestly, hugging him, as Migo appeared to escort her out. Sasuke held her hand and took another hug from her, before releasing her, Migo leading her away, and eventually, her hand slipped out of his. Kisame and Itachi stood waiting, not far from the outskirts of the town.

"All done?" He asked, and she nodded, "What's with the collar and that weird jacket?" Migo glanced at her collar as well.

_Indeed, Kidori. You've never worn anything around your neck before- why now?_

"It's- from my friend. He got it especially for me." She explained, blushing faintly, "For every village I go to- I add a tag on the loop here, see? It's got Konoha's tag, meaning I've visited Konoha before. I-It's ok if I have this right? You want all ties to villages severed, but, um, this just means I've VISITED, and there for, they can't prove I've done anything that I may do in the future, right?" Kisame looked worried, and Migo clapped for her.

"I don't know…" Kisame muttered, but Itachi looked at him. "She's thinking ahead, Kisame." Itachi said vaguely, before Kisame nodded in acceptance, after thinking about it. "Let's go."

(Akatsuki Base)

She stood there, in front of the statue, all the current members of the Akatsuki, on skywards raised fingers of the statue's slanted, palm-up hands. "Kidori Hoshigaki," She looked up at the shadowed figure of what, she assumed, was the Leader of the Organization. "Please state what your rank is." She thought about it. The Chunnin exams- that would decide if she was the rank of Chunnin- were disrupted.

"Leader-Sama," Another one of them spoke up, earning them the Leader's attention, and Kidori's own attention. "During the Exam that would decide if she was a Chunnin became under siege mid-exam, by Orochimaru, and the exam was cancelled because of it." Kidori looked down.

"Leader-Dono, I know I don't have the right to speak, but, because of said event, I am still, technically, a Gennin." Kidori said.

"Hm…Well, you did make it into the Finals and advance from your match. I'll count you as a Chunnin. I've noticed you wear a collar around your neck with Konoha's symbol. Is this a connection between you and the village?" She raised her head and looked at the figure.

"No, sir. This is a gift from my friend. We agreed that for every village I visit, I'm to add a dog tag of the village's symbol to it. For future reference, all this collar represents is the villages I've visited, meaning that anything that may happen in the future can be connected to me or the Organization." She informed, and he nodded.

"Your sister thinks ahead, Kisame- why don't you?" Commented the Leader, and followed by this, was a round of snickers and snorts. They looked back at her. "Do you have any special conditions that we need to know about, Kidori?"

"Nothing contagious, Sir." She responded to him honestly. "But, sometimes, my body feels like it's on fire-" She added softly.

"Do you have any special abilities? Quirks? Aside form what we say at the Chunnin Exams?" She blushed. "Yes, we saw you."

"I- can't say if I know. I don't really have any quirks that I know of. Sometimes when I'm really tired, I fall asleep where I stand." She said.

"Your specialty?"

"I fair well in Genjutsu and I believe I'm average in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

"Alright, the questioning is over. To confirm the transgression into the Organization, we require your headband." She flinched. "Is there a problem?"

"…I…" She gulped. "I only have the headband from the village I woke up nearby, Sir." She took off the Konoha Headband.

"Kisame, she's your sister-" The Leader started, and she hung her head in dismay.

"She was born in the Mist village." Kisame said. "She was raised until she was 5 in the loving care of my parents…"

"Kisame, you'll be filling me in later. Kidori, your Konoha Village Headband will suffice." He said, jumping down, and she offered it to him. He pulled out a kunai and cut a deep gash from the left side of the metal part of the head band, to the right, scratching out the village symbol, and handed it back to her. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Kidori." She tied it around her neck, and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Leader-dono." She said, and he gestured to another black figure.

"This is Tobi- he'll be your partner from now on, Kidori." He wore an orange mask with a swirl, and gloves. She bowed to him.

"Please treat me nicely." She said, and Tobi bowed in return. "Tobi too!" Tobi said, the Leader Gestured to her, and she and Tobi followed him into a room, and he opened the door, some things already in the room- as well as he own things.

"You'll be sharing this room with Tobi until your room is prepared." They said, and she nodded. "I do hope you two will get along better than Deidara and Sasori." The Leader left, and she smiled at Tobi.

"I hope we get along." She said, and Tobi nodded excitedly. "Tobi-Senpai, if sharing a bed bothers you, I'd be happy to go find another bed, so sleep in the corner."

"Kidori sleeps in corners?" Tobi exclaimed, and she forced a smile, clutching her collar, as Tobi introduced her and showed her around to the room the both of them wounld be sharing.


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 5

"Kidori-Chan, let's train!" She frowned at Tobi's offer, as they all sat at the breakfast table, eating, "Thanks for breakfast too!"

"Your welcome…" She murmured, and did not comment about the training,

"Training would be a good idea, doesn't that sound nice?" Kisame asked Kidori, and she looked at him uneasily,

"I-I don't know how to train, Onii-Chan." She told him, and most of them choked on their food, "I help train, but my teacher said things were too easy for me. Most of the time, he made me sit out, except on missions."

"Well, you can go all out, Kidori." Kisame told her, smirking, and she flinched, before looking down and kept eating, Kisame leaning over and whispering something in her ear and her pupils shrunk, and she blushed when he withdrew, "She'll train with you, Tobi." Kisame told Tobi, who perked, and she blushed,

"P…Please, treat me nicely Tobi-Sempai." Itachi threw a fork at the silver-haired man who flinched at the fork barely missing his head,

"Hands off of her." Itachi said, the man, Hidan, who smiled shakily,

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Hidan said with his foul-mouth, and Kakuzu glared at him,

"Then why are you masturbating under the table?" He asked and Kidori gasped cutely, blushing and looking away. How shocking! Was he really? Kisame covered her mouth and Tobi covered her ears, and a food fight erupted, and Itachi dodged food that was thrown at him, and Hidan's hasty attacks. A red-head finally brought Hidan down, and the two released Kidori.

"Enough." The Red-Head said, and Kakuzu, a man with dark, skin and a mask, collected Hidan, thanked 'Sasori' (the red head) and took Hidan back to his room.

"Kidori, maybe you should get dressed." Tobi said, and she blinked, looking down her cloak. She was naked? Holy shit! She blushed and nodded, going to their joint room, and locking Tobi out, and dropping her cloak and pulling on her panties slowly, and then put on her bra. Then entire organization was filled with MEN! And she didn't even know any of them- aside from her brother and a little about Itachi. She pulled on the glossy black shorts- oh god, where they TIGHT! She pulled on the fishnet shirt and pulled on the knee-high ninja boots and sighed. Her hair was a mess. She unlocked the door; grabbing her cloak and throwing it on, loosely letting it cover her, as she tried to remember where her brother's room was. She passed a room with an open door and glanced inside, staying in the hall. Lot of puppets on shelves and on walls- lots. She knocked on the door, and Sasori looked over,

"S…Sasori-San, could you- um- help me with my hair?" Kidori asked and Sasori gestured her in and she went over to him, before he reached up and took a strand of her air, looking at it, before nodding. "Sit down I'll be right back." Sasori got up and vanished, returning with a puppet, "What hairstyle do you want?"

"Anything is fine." She said, and Sasori nodded, the door shutting.

~O~O~O~

"Ahh! Ooh!" Hidan stopped, and pressed his ear against the cool wood of Sasori's door, "S…Sasori-San!" came a moan and Hidan was already turned on,

"Does it hurt?" Sasori's voice asked, and Kidori's replied, "N…No, it's fine." "I'm almost done. I…admire…your expression." Hidan's imagination ran wild, and the door opened, causing him to fall, Sasori standing over him. "You get enough eavesdropping, Hidan?" Hidan looked for a naked girl and found only Kidori, fully clothed. She went over at looked at him, "Don't get close."

"WOW I like those tight shorts on you, girlie." Kidori pushed her cloak closer to her body and he chuckled, "I like the way they make your ass look so nice." She stomped on his face,

"Die, pervert die!" Kidori cried, and looked at Sasori, "Um- I guess I owe you one, Sasori-San."

"I'll come and collect when I think of something- or you can pose nude for Deidara." Sasori told her and she blushed,

"Just- c-come and collect when you think of something." She said and Sasori nodded, as she continued to seek out Kisame, finding him playing poker with Itachi- and the Uchiha was winning. "Onii-chan, can I go to the store?" The two looked at her,

"Yeah, sure." Kisame pulled out his wallet and the game was on hold, "Hey, get me some dangos and sweet dumplings and use the extra for whatever you want." Kisame said, handing her some money, and Itachi handed her money as well,

"Dangos as well." Itachi requested, and she nodded, putting the money in a small money purse shaped like a kitten, and exchanging her cloak for a black jacket, and left the base, finding a town not to far away. She bought the dangos and sweet dumplings first, and went to a store to get a tag for her collar. She left and walked around the town, wrapping a single curl around her finger. Sasori was good with hair and it didn't hurt much. He had a lot of puppets, so that's probably why he was good with hair styling, having given her curls. She stopped, and looked to her left, looking in a store window, seeing she was bleeding from her eyes. "Oh, not this again…" she groaned, and wiped the blood away, and grabbed some snacks. "Melon bread…dried bananas…I wonder what they all like." She mused aloud, and picked up some lollipops, "Oh, these are American! I'll take some of these." She said, putting them on the counter and paying for them, making her way back towards base,

"Quite a long ways from home, eh, Kidori?" She turned around, seeing Kabuto, and she clutched the bags to her chest. He was going to take her back to that man who attacked the village. "What are you doing so far away from the Leaf Village?"

"Shopping for Rinmaru. She likes these dangos and sweet dumplings especially much, so I came all the way to get them for her- her birthday is coming up." Kidori told him, and Kabuto chuckled, pushing up his glasses,

"You aren't much of a liar, are you, Kidori?" He asked and she kept a poker face, and vanished, "Not this time." He vanished as well.

~O~ Akatsuki Base ~O~

"Onii-chan, Onii-Chan!" The two looked up as she burst into the room, and glomped Kisame, making his flail, and fall back in his chair to the floor, his hand going to shit as the cards flew into the air. "Onii-chan, Kabuto was at the town." Kisame snorted, and got to a sitting position, and Kidori caught all his cards, giving them back to him and Itachi sat back in his chair, "The last time I saw Kabuto, he took me to someone who attacked the village. I don't want to go back to that man."

"Who was it?" Itachi asked, and she looked at him,

"Oro- something." Kidori said, Kisame getting to his feet and pulling her to hers, "I-I got your dangos and sweet dumplings…" Kisame sighed and set his chair back up sitting down and took the dangos and sweet dumplings,

"If its Orochimaru, don't worry, as long as you stay in here, you'll be safe." Kisame said and, jetting his thumb at Itachi, "I'm sure Itachi would be willing to help as well." Itachi gave her a thumbs up, and she reluctantly left, handing out the lollipops to everyone- even Hidan (who promised not to take advantage of her if she showed him what was under her coat.). She even offered on to the Leader, who, in exchange, gave her a necklace he had come across. Kidori ran and snatched a dango from Kisame's room, and took one off, going to her room, and Sasori reached over and took one, leaving her with one left. She gave the last one to Tobi, who insisted that they shared, but she gave it to him anyways.

"Tobi-Sempai, I don't want to train…" She said, and Tobi looked at her,

"You don't want to train with Tobi?" Tobi asked and she looked down sadly, "Ok, then train with someone else, but we train three times a week," she nodded, and left the room, in her Akatsuki cloak, even though it was still a little too big. She thought about it.

Sasori, used puppets and he had a lot of them. Hidan had a three-bladed scythe, so he probably used that, and he was immortal. She didn't know about Kakuzu or Zetsu, and she hadn't really met Deidara. Itachi might fight her, and Kisame would probably go easy on her, and the Leader was probably busy. Suddenly, she stopped and shivered, feeling strange, and ignored the feeling and stood there thinking. Maybe… "Onii-chan…" Kisame looked at her, as she tugged on his sleeve, "I…I don't know who to train with."

"ask Sasori." Kisame said bluntly, as Itachi set down his cards and Kisame snarled, "Damn it, you win again!"

"You don't have enough…intelligence about the game." Itachi said, and Kisame snorted and gave up an outburst as Kidori went to go ask for Sasori's assistance.

~O~ Behind the Akatsuki Base ~O~

Kidori stood there, across from Sasori, blushing, "E-Excuse me." She said shyly, and the other Members either watched from open windows or the front lines. Migo sat as well and watched. She put her hands together, "Transform!" there was smoke, and when it cleared, a man in her cloak, stood in her place, his hip-length blue purple hair the same as hers, as were the eyes. "This form will do well." They said in a deep and husky voice, and He tied up his hair into a bun, "Let's do this, shall we, Sasori-San?" They asked and Sasori smirked,

"You're taking on a male form? Interesting."

"I feel confident I can put up a good fight for you, even in this form." He took off his cloak, and tossed it aside, and Sasori went into action- and swiftly too. Left hook, upper cut, low kick, swipe of sword, grapple. With the speed of his puppets, even Kidori had some trouble dodging at a matching speed. A black puddle formed under her as she blocked his attacks, and she was suddenly pulled under with a gasp, and stuck in the earth. "ARGH!" from her mid-torso down, she was stuck in the ground, still, despite this unknown attack that took everyone by surprise, she still blocked pretty well, and took several hits to the face.

"Looks like you're almost done." Sasori commented, and Kidori grinned through blood, looking at Sasori, coughing up the blood on the ground, her hands moving at an insane speed after touching her sacrificed bodily fluids,

"I know, Right?" The ground behind Sasori opened, and a large snake woman came out, grabbing Sasori by the neck and threw him back with incredible strength, then, grabbed the puppet in one hand and the strings in another and forcible ejected the jutsu, before snarling at Sasori, and helped Kidori up, and Kidori changed back, "I'm so sorry, Sasori-San!" She sobbed and went over to him, helping him up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sasori assured her and she panicked,

"P-Please, let me go get some bandages and fix you up as an apology." She looked at Kisame, "Onii-chan, I hurt him."

"He's a puppet, he can change bodies, and you don't need to bandage him up for god sake's, Kidori." Kisame said, and Hidan patted Kisame on the back,

"Convince her other wise- I like the view." Hidan said, and Kisame looked back at his sister, on her hands and knees, talking to Sasori, and Hidan was staring at her ass. Kisame decked him in the face, and Deidara and Kakuzu joined in the kicking of his ass. Kidori walked past them and left the base, going back to the town to get some bandages, bent on the idea that Sasori needed medical attention.

After she had both the bandages and some various medicines, she made her way back, not wearing her coat, "N…now I won't feel so bad about hurting him." She said to herself quietly,

"Who could you possibly hurt?" She looked around and saw Kabuto- again. "Where are you off to now?" She blinked and looked down,

"I- um- m…medicine for….a cut I got…" she murmured quietly, not knowing what to say. Where was her confidence when she needed it? Tell him to fuck off! You're not going anywhere, you're not helping anyone! But- would he believe that?

"Why so many different medicines for a simple cut?" Kabuto asked, peeking into her bag, "Pain medication, allergy meds, candy, and even some numbing medication? Did you tranquilize a bear?" She blushed at his criticism, and looked down. He took the bag from her and she gasped, Kabuto holding it above his head, and she tried to grab it back, a hand on his chest. He grabbed her wrist and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 6

"Get your hands off me!" Kidori yelled, struggling, tied up in a red ribbon. Kabuto set her down on a couch across from a door, tying a tag around her neck and she bit his hand, making him growl, before knocking on the door, and stood next to the couch in silence. The door opened and Orochimaru stood there, half on his hair tied up, the other half down, a bobby pin in his mouth. He blinked and then grinned, taking the bobby pin out of his mouth, looking at her with a grin and she averted her own gaze.

"I see you succeeded this time, Kabuto." Orochimaru said, looking at Kabuto and Kidori hung her head, "I was just finishing my hair. Make sure there's a room close to mine that's cleaned out for my new container. Set her on the bed and wait until I'm done." He told Kabuto, going back into his room, and Kabuto lifted her up and set her on the Sanin's bed as he finished doing his hair. "Make sure to strip search her, and thoroughly, just in case."

"Ah, the sporadic strip search." Kabuto said, sighing, and she trembled, as Kabuto grabbed her shirt, and she kicked him in the face repeatedly, "Hey, hey, calm down!" Kabuto stopped and withdrew at her restricted, but still painful, attacks of self-defense. Orochimaru pushed Kabuto aside,

"Kabuto, you have to be nice now." Orochimaru told him, and leaned forward, untying her and removing her gag, "Now, behave, little one." Orochimaru said, and she sat there, shivering- then bolted and locked herself in the bathroom. Orochimaru stood up, and rubbed his chin, "Hm…this may be a bit problematic." He murmured.

~O~O~O~

"Where's Kidori?" Kisame asked Tobi, who shrugged, "you don't know where she is?" Deidara entered the base, reading a magazine,

"Hey, Kisame, did you know your sister elopes with weird guys?" Kisame glared at him,

"You saw Kidori?"

"Yeah- when she left to get the medicine, I thought I'd try to catch up with her to go shopping, and I saw some grey-haired boy with her, yeah. He had, uh, glasses and she didn't look too happy- then they were gone." Deidara said simply, and Kisame glowered, Itachi silent.

"Damn it- and I told her we'd keep her safe." Kisame said and the door opened, Kidori strolling in with a bag.

"Sasori-San, I got you medicine-"

"Kidori!" Kisame said, and Kidori narrowed her eyes,

"No, I'm Migo." Kidori said, blinking, "I- took Kidori's form for a moment." He changed back into himself,

"Where is my sister?" Kisame growled and Migo was silent,

"What do you want from me? I do not chain her down." Migo responded, and Kisame punched him in the face,

"You little punk. Where is she?" Kisame snarled and Migo sighed, and flicked Kisame in the head,

"See for yourself." Migo muttered as Kisame fell back and blacked out.

~O~O~O~

_Where am I?_

Kisame opened his eyes, grunting, and getting to his feet, finding he stood on water. He was also wearing just a shirt and pants- what he wore under his cloak. A genjutsu?

_I want Onii-chan! I'm scared._

Not too far away, Kidori was on the water, under a spot light, naked, aside from chains that held her close to the water's surface. She was on her knees, crouched over, covering her head, shivering.

_I can't breath! My chest is so tight- I'm so scared! O-Onii-Chan…_

Kisame went over to her and reached for her, and the chains flinched and she was pulled into a tighter ball.

_AAAAHHH! _

She screamed, sobbing, a snake rising from the water and flicking its tongue at her. Kidori looked at it and it opened its mouth and began speaking to her- but no words came out. Suddenly, the Snake realizing Kisame was there, and rose up higher, hissing. Then, the snake attacked him- going straight through Kisame's chest and straight through his heart, and Kisame woke up in the Akatsuki base, on the floor. Alive and Migo had vanished. "That is what I see- satisfied, Hoshigaki?" Migo asked, and Kisame got to his feet.

"Itachi…" Kisame said, and Itachi looked at him,

"I will go with you." Itachi said, and Kisame pulled on his cloak and grabbed Kidori's from her and Tobi's room, before him and Itachi left.

~O~O~O~

Kidori lay sideways on a couch, her wrists bound and tied to the arm of the couch, wearing a dress she had been given by Orochimaru, who sat in a throne not too far away from the couch. She had 'misbehaved' so, she had been tied to the couch, Kabuto having coaxed Orochimaru into it with lies that she would escape. Well, she'd try and get no where, anyways. Several people stared at her, and she averted her eyes and stayed quiet, even though her gag was gone. "Are you hungry at all, Kido-Chan? Thirsty?" She looked at Orochimaru as he asked this,

"Yes, please." She answered, and Orochimaru nodded,

"Kabuto, untie her and get her something to eat." The Sanin told him, tossing him the key, and Kabuto walked over and unlocked the small padlock that kept her securely fettered to the couch. She got to her feet and rubbed her wrists, before following Kabuto to get some food. When she had eaten, instead of the strange room she was kept in, she was led back to Orochimaru's room, shoved in, and the door was shut behind her.

Her back began to burn and she was forced to her hands and knees, she got to her feet and ignored the throbbing pain. In her back and was grateful the dress was heavy and thick to cover her back perfectly. Something touched her hip, and she looked over, flinching, seeing Orochimaru standing there in a towel, "Hm…nice hips, soft skin." He poked her thigh in different places, "firm but soft too- should I assume you're a kunoichi?"

"I-I'm just a klutz who helps my friends train, Sir." She answered softly, and he nodded, walking off,

"Well, make yourself comfortable, Ms. I-help-my-friends-train.'" Orochimaru smirked, and returned with a bottle, wearing pants now, "Ah- but you're too scared, right? Kabuto whipped this up recently- it should help you if it helps me. How old are you again, Kido-Chan?"

"…Y-You should never ask a lady her age." Kidori responded quietly, and Orochimaru chuckled,

"Well, you're right about that. I ask so that my container wont O.D.," He said, "Do you have parents?" Her pupils shrunk at the question. P…parents? She looked down. Did she have parents? She held her head, trying to think, as Orochimaru poured some of the magic medicine into a small measuring cup. He slipped it into her hand, "Drink, Kido-Chan." He gently pushed, and in her daze of thinking, she put the cup to her lips and realized what was going on, before chucking it across the room. The plastic cup bounced off the wall and to the floor, and splattered the medicine against the wall.

"N-No!" She yelped as she did and reflected on her actions, and Orochimaru pulled out a measuring cup and repeated the action. He grabbed her lower jaw and she trembled, as he glared at her seriously,

"Now, now, behave Kido-Chan." Orochimaru warned, drinking the medicine- but didn't swallow, and put his finger on her chin, pulling her mouth open before kissing her. She flinched at his cold lips against hers, and tried to push him away. Something was pushed into her mouth- some type of liquid. She panicked and held her breath. Swallowing was an involuntary reflex, so the window of time until she swallowed was small. She clamped down on his lip and he hissed, withdrawing, surprised, and she shoved him off, running to the bathroom and coughed the liquid into the creamy white bowl of the toilet, panting, and her heart racing. Orochimaru wiped his lip, "Ooo, you drew blood." He used a little bit of medical ninjutsu to heal his lip. "So feisty, Kido-Chan, has something happened?" Kidori ignored him and doubled over, grunting. She concentrated, and something forced extra medicine she had missed, into her mouth, and spat the last of it into the water, flushing, and getting to her feet. "Didn't like it?" She turned around and he grabbed her arms and repeated his attempted, doing the same thing, and had her head tilted back.

She breathed through her nose and tried not to swallow, pounding on Orochimaru's chest, and eventually managed to get her head tilted down, so the medicine sat in front of her mouth. He held fast- his determination to make her take the strange medicine matched her determination to do the opposite. After five or ten minutes that felt like an eternity, she buckled and her concentration broke- and she swallowed the medicine. He released her, smirking, "There, it's not so bad-" She slapped him across the face, and this was followed by a back-hand slap, then a pimp slap, and he looked at her with amusement at her sudden streak of violence. His amusement vanished and his playful grin turned into a frown, as her eyes held nothing but hatred and fury.

~O~O~O~

Migo shuddered, and looked at Kisame; "She's angry-" Migo closed his eyes, tilting his head back,

"There's a sudden increase in chakra pressure." Itachi said, and Kisame nodded,

"Y-You're looking for Kidori?" They looked over as a familiar face appeared, looking at them, "I-I know where she is."

"Ah- you're Rinmaru, right?" Kisame asked, and Rinmaru stepped out, nodding, "How would you know where she is?"

"I've been- uh- n-never mind. Come on." He changed into a wolf and growled, barking, and turning, running off, and the others followed, except Migo, who faded away into smoke and vanished with a grin.

~O~O~O~

"_**Give him to Us, Kidori, we'll make him scream."**_

Kidori pretended not to listen, as a she stood there, arms above her head, tied at the wrists. The Demon wrapped around her in her mind's eye, whispering dark words of punishment and torture. The Demon was so loud she couldn't hear Orochimaru talking to her. Her chest hurt and her back burned. The pain- the PAIN! Oh god it hurt so much. _S-Stop it!_

_**It hurts? We got excited- a thousand apologies. **_

The pain vanished and there was just heat left behind her right eye- well, at least it didn't hurt- it was just warm. "What's the matter?" Kabuto asked, and she looked at him,

"Nothing." She said, and they over took her mouth- the others inside. "These bindings just hurt my wrist. If I'm going to hang here, can you please loosen them up a bit so I'm more comfortable?"

"She has a point, Kabuto- loosen the rope." Orochimaru ordered, and Kabuto did so, and Kidori could finally stand on her own feet and not her tip-toes. After slapped Orochimaru (repeatedly), she had been tied up so she couldn't make another 'dumb move' like she had. "Well- have you calmed down, Kido-Chan?" She nodded and Kabuto completely untied her. "Ah, that reminds me- Kabuto, isn't there a festival going on in a village close by?" Kabuto nodded, "I'll go get something nice on- I'll bring something for Kido-chan too!" Orochimaru left and Kidori rubbed her wrists, and Kabuto was dragged by his master.

~Village Hidden in the Leaves, "Festival of Illusions"~

Kidori wasn't supposed to be here! L-Leader-sama said she couldn't come back! "Kido-chan…" Orochimaru said, poking her cheek, and she jumped, looking at him, "Ah, so you weren't listening to me." He murmured, standing up, putting his arms in the opposite sleeved of the festive kimono he wore, "I said, 'Go have fun and don't get lost'." She nodded and Kabuto ran a hand through his hair that he had let down, and Orochimaru had tied his hair up (shitty attempts at disguising themselves).

"Lord- uh- Usagi." Orochimaru looked at Kabuto, "Maybe we shouldn't let her out of our sights…" Too late- she had vanished into the entrance of a large Rose Maze. "…Nice."

~Inside Rose Maze~

She looked around, making one turn- then another. How to get to the center again? She slammed into someone and looked over, "Ngh…that hurt." Rinmaru- was sitting on the ground. She had crashed into Rinmaru! Before Rinmaru saw her, Kidori vanished and hid behind another part of the maze, Rinmaru looking around in a daze. "Huh- funny- I thought I saw Kidori…" Rinmaru got up and walked off, vanishing around a corner. She felt bad that she couldn't even say 'Hi' to her old Teammate, but that's the way things went… "Where've you been?" Kidori looked back, seeing a man wearing an ogre mask, standing behind her, arms in the opposite sleeves of his black and red kimono, looking at her. They tilted their head to the left slightly, "Well?"

"S…Sasuke?" Kidori asked quietly and the male chuckled, reaching up and putting their thumb behind the tip of his mask, and pushed it up…

To Be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 7

The Man lifted up his mask- and Kidori blushed. Holy Shit, he looked a LOT like Sasuke! But- older and more mature. "Well? Where have you been?" Suddenly, there was smoke, and it was Sasuke, standing in front of her in a kind of baggy kimono.

"I-" Kidori's throat closed up, and Sasuke looked at her questioningly, and she rummaged around in her Kimono, and pulled out the end of the collar he had given her, showing it to him, "L-Look, I got two more…" Sasuke smirked, taking it from her open hands and looking at the tags she had added to the collar. He leaned in and covered their faces with the mask, withdrawing after a moment. Kidori blushed and whimpered, "S…Someone else kissed me." She revealed and Sasuke blinked, and she loosened her obi, sliding the top of her kimono off and he stared at her upper arms where bruises were imprinted into her skin. He gingerly touched the bruises- fingers could clearly be made out in the bruising.

"Someone did this to you?" He asked stoically, and she nodded, put her clothes back on, and Sasuke retied her obi for her. "…did you watch the movie I gave you?"

"N-Not yet. I-I haven't been in my new home often…"

"Come back." Kidori blinked, her pupils shrinking, and she looked at him, "I always expect to see you when you're helping someone or just volunteering at the Hot Springs, but I keep remembering- you're not here anymore. Who- can I train with now that you're gone?" She frowned,

"N…Neji? M-Maybe Kakashi-Sensei?" Kidori offered, and blushed, "I-I'm sorry- I have to find my brother…"

"What makes you think he's here?" Sasuke asked icily, and she looked at him, hurt, flinching and looking in the direction of a voice- someone calling her. "Who was that?"

"N-No one, I really have to find Onii-Chan…" She panicked and Sasuke grabbed her hand, and they held eye contact. She blushed and turned, and walked off, dragging Sasuke behind her, after a few turns, she turned back to him, putting her hands on his chest, "Stop." He did and she looked at him, "O-Onii-Chan can't see you- I'll get in BIG trouble if he does!" Sasuke looked at her and sighed,

"Fine- I'll make myself scarce- but answer this question," She nodded, "Who brought you here?"

"A man named Orochimaru I think." Sasuke nodded at her answer,

"Did he bruise you?"

"That's unfair, you said 'this question' and the question was 'who brought you here'!" She gasped at his cruelty of going against his own word. He simply chuckled and nodded, and continued on, "I need to get back…" She continued trying to navigate through the maze finally coming to the center, where there was a bench- and someone in a black cloak sat. Kidori had peeked around the corner, and she shoved Sasuke away from her before running off towards the bench. The person stood up and looked at her- Itachi. She stopped next to him, "I-I'm sorry Sempai."

"We have to leave." Itachi said simply, and offered her his hand, "Come."

"You stay away from her, Itachi!" Itachi looked past her and Kidori looked back, Sasuke standing not too far away glaring at Itachi, who was rather stoic about the whole thing. He looked back at Kidori, who frowned slightly,

"Orochimaru brought you here? Well I'm taking you back." Itachi said dully, and she put her hand in his,

"Get away from him, Kidori!" Sasuke snarled, more angered by Itachi than her.

"She has no choice." Itachi said, and offered her, her own cloak, "Here, put this on over your kimono." She took it and stared at it.

"Can I- wait a little bit to put this on? I don't want to cause a big fuss about it with the patrolling guards."

"True…alright." Itachi agreed, and she set it on the bench, and went over to Sasuke, hugging him tightly,

"You're seriously leaving with HIM?" Sasuke asked her and she frowned. She pulled back and went over to Itachi, and looked at Sasuke, taking the Cloak, and putting it on,

"I am- Hoshigaki Kidori. Sister of Hoshigaki Kisame." Sasuke blinked, and her eyes went cold, "Does that…answer your question?" With that, the two of them left and Sasuke was stunned.

~0~ Somewhere ~0~

Itachi opened the door and she went inside, and he closed the door behind her. It was a small house he had taken her too. One story, one bedrooms, one bath, the windows boarded up and it looked abandoned from the outside and held little furniture. A long, 3-cushion couch in the small living room, an old television, candles here and there. "Where's Onii-Chan, Itachi-San?" Itachi looked at her,

"He'll be here soon." Itachi said, and she smiled, going to the bathroom and vomiting up a green liquid, and left the bathroom,

"Itachi-San, can I take off my cloak?" She asked, and heard no reply, and saw a door was open, and she went into the room, Itachi sitting on the bed, staring into the flame of a candle. "Itachi-san?" He looked at her, "Is there something bothering you?" He shook his head, "…ok then." He hugged her hips and she looked at him, "Itachi-san?"

"…I could- really use a hug, though." He murmured and she blinked before smiling and hugging him,

"Ok." She said, hesitantly, but gently putting her hand on his head, stroking his hair- what wasn't tied back- to calm him. Itachi withdrew, "Oh- I-I'm sorry," she apologized for touching him, but instead, he untied his hair and took off his Akatsuki cloak, putting it on the couch, "Itachi-San?"

"If anyone aside from your brother was to come in, and they noticed the cloak, they'd make a hasty exit if they wanted to live." Itachi informed her and she blinked. How smart! She began to take off her own and stopped, before putting it back on.

"Itachi-San do you- have any other clothes I could, um, change into?" she asked, making him look at her, "This yukuta- it was given to me by Orochimaru. I don't want to wear it." Itachi nodded, searching a dresser in the bedroom and handed her some clothes,

"These should fit you- they're the smallest I have." He told her and she smiled, bowing, and changing in the bathroom. Thankfully, the shirt was baggy enough to go past her lower back and completely covered her back- that's what she was most worried about. Stuck in a small and unfamiliar house, with her brother's partner and her best friend's older brother, alone, she cared more about covering her back than anything else. She exited the bathroom, Itachi putting out some candles, leaving only one alive and flickering, on the wax-caked nightstand. "They seem to fit well enough?" She nodded, hearing a door open, "Your brother is here." He informed her, before Kisame's voice could be heard,

"Itachi?" Kisame called, and Kidori ran out of the room, tackling Kisame to the ground, "UMPH! K-Kidori!" Kisame grunted, and she smiled happily, "Hello to you too, please get off." She did so and he got up, disrobing as well and tossing his cloak onto the couch carelessly, setting Samehada to lean against the wall. "I got permission from the Leader so we could stay here for the night- We'll be leaving in the morning. Kidori." Kidori looked at him, "Share the bedroom with Itachi- I'll take the couch." She blushed. Share a bed with…Itachi? Kidori blushed, opening her mouth to say something, but her brother stopped her, "It takes me a bit longer to wake up than Itachi, and I'm only alert when I'm awake. He'll wake up at the sound of a twig near here breaking. Itachi will be more than enough to hold of Orochimaru, if he comes." Her brother said and Kidori blinked.

"O-Onii-San is so mean!" She snapped, "I'm a part of your organization too, aren't I? I-I can protect myself too! I can fight!" A hand was put on her shoulder and she looked back, Itachi standing behind her.

"It's not an insult. Just tonight." Itachi said and she calmed down, sighing,

"Alright- But, um, I want to train when we get back!" She said and Kisame nodded, "I want to get as strong as Onii-Chan!"

"Yes, yes, but tomorrow, alright?" Kisame said and she nodded, Itachi returning to the bedroom, and she looked at Kisame,

"W-What if he sees- while I'm asleep?" She asked her brother, who thought about it.

"He sleeps pretty deep- he won't remember anything." Kisame said, thinking about it, "Just- go sleep. He doesn't have any sexual desires, you'll be fine. Itachi is a nice guy, he's not like Hidan." She averted her gaze before looking at him and nodding and went to the room, Kisame making himself comfortable on the couch, and Itachi already in bed, looking at her. She made sure he was comfy and tucked in before leaving and covering Kisame up with her cloak and his own, before going back to the bedroom and blushing. Itachi lifted up the sheets, and allowed her to snuggle up if she wanted to, wrapping her in a protective embrace. She tried to keep some distance between them- Itachi sleeping without a shirt and all- but his skin was so cold!

"Itachi-San, are you cold?" she asked and he was silent until he finally answered after a while,

"Yeah, just a little, but I don't mind." He responded and she laid on him, making him look at her,

"If you don't cover up your tummy, you're going to get a cold." She told him and Itachi sighed, as she laid her head on his chest, frowning. He smelt a lot like Sasuke. A bit too much. "Itachi-Sempai smells like Sasuke…" She sniffed and fell asleep, a tear fell against his chest and Itachi reached down and wiped her eyes and went to wipe the tear off- but left it and went back to sleep.

~ Elsewhere ~

Ryumaru grunted, "You will show me where she is, mutt!" He was ordered, Orochimaru's foot on his back, pulling his head back by his hair, making his snarl in pain, "Show. Me. Now."

"N…No…She's in…enough trouble…already…ARGH!" Ryumaru replied, coughing up blood as he received a kick to the stomach, coughing,

"Lord Orochimaru didn't ask for your opinion on the situation, he asked for the location." Kabuto informed him and Ryumaru got to his feet. Blood, thick streams of it from his mouth to his chin from the abuse, his hands shackled behind his back. Kabuto knelt down and pushed a pill into his mouth, "Maybe this will make you a little more cooperative." Ryumaru coughed, swallowing the pill as Orochimaru smirked and Kabuto stood up, Ryumaru gritting his teeth and growling, "Where is Kidori?" Ryumaru panted heavily, his eyes dark and clouded, and looked towards the southwest,

"O…Over there." He gasped through the pain, "Not too… far away…" Kabuto knocked him out and the two looked towards the direction he had indicated.

~ Hide out ~

Kidori sat up, and shook Itachi, who didn't open his eyes, "You sense it too, Kidori?" Itachi asked and she blinked, a hand on her lower back, "Go back to sleep." She looked at him, confused, sleepy, and unwilling, before he put a hand on the back of her head and she found her face in the Uchiha's dark hair. "You said I smell like Sasuke- well, go back to sleep." He told her and she blushed faint, before sniffing his neck and closed her eyes slowly, slipping back into a deep slumber as she did, and Itachi wrapped her up in her cloak, Kisame in his,

"Guess we got here a lot earlier than we thought."

"There's still some time. Let's go." Itachi said, picking up Kidori and they left the hide out, Itachi carrying her as they made a hasty escape, Kisame grunting,

"Why can't we stay and fight?" Kisame questioned the Uchiha, who was quiet,

"You know we can't do that. Or orders were to retrieve Kidori and bring her back with us- we don't have time to fight him." Itachi said, "Another day, maybe, not tonight." He added, and Kisame nodded, the two leaving as Orochimaru arrived just too late.

~Akatsuki Base, Next Day ~

"Tobi-Sempai, are you sure about this clothing?" She asked, and Tobi nodded, pushing her into the backyard, before running into the line up of the Akatsuki members, as she stood there. "T-Tobi-"

"Pick someone Kidori, pick Tobi!" Tobi said childishly as she stood there in the kimono that had been given to her instead of the cloak. She blushed, everyone but the Leader, in the line in front of her. Who to train with…? She pointed to Hidan. "Aww, Tobi didn't get picked…"

"Hidan-Sama?" She asked and he stepped out of the line, the others sitting down, "And Tobi-Sempai." Kisame blinked,

"Hm? Two at once?"

"I have to learn to fight in numbers, as well as when I'm at a disadvantage. I know the least about Hidan-San and Tobi-San, so, I will fight them." She explained, and the two looked at her, "Come at me then, Sempais!"

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 8

-Steps to achieve 'Kidorism'-

Hidan took a swipe at her with a 3-bladed, red scythe, and she dropped down to the ground, on her stomach, dodging, and Tobi went to grab her legs, but she kicked him in the face, using it to push herself into a back-hand spring, and landed on her feet. "Please, don't hold back!" She requested and their restraints vanished. Hidan took several fast-paced swipes at her, Tobi attempting to knock her off her feet, but she grabbed the scythe and flipped onto it, kicking Hidan in the face, and as he stumbled back, the scythe being tilted upwards, she ran up it and grabbed Tobi's neck between her angles and spun, throwing him aside as she landed on her feet. She flipped back, dodging another attack from Hidan's scythe, and jumped over Tobi, gasping, doing a split in the air, and spun, causing a twister that attacked the two, and landed on Hidan's head. Tobi threw several kunai at her, and she used Hidan as a pole, spinning around him, grabbing the kunai, and stabbed them into Hidan's legs, and cut an area under the back of his knees, before using him as something to push off on, and flipped back "Hidan-San, please put some more strength in your upper cut slash."

Tobi took the distraction as an advantage, and she narrowly got out of getting wounded, but his attack with a kunai ripped her skirt. She jumped back and loosened her Obi, _I can't wear this anymore. It's too heavy and it's weighing me down._ She stripped the kimono off and let it fall to the ground, making the two hesitate as she wore only a pair of shorts and a ribbed tang top. Using the distraction, she vanished and appeared behind Hidan, ducking from his scythe, putting her left hand on his knee, her right hand on top of it sideways. _Here it goes! Secret Technique, Venom hit! _Her hands glow momentarily, as she delivers swift and precise hits on his elbows, shoulder blades, knees, and shoulders, before jumping off. Hidan grunted and fell to the ground, surprising even her, "That actually worked?" She questioned, and cart wheeled out of the way from Tobi's attack, and hit him with the same technique in several other places, before jumping back as he fell to his knees.

"After 30 minutes, the match has been decided!" The Leader declared, "Kidori is the winner." Kidori bowed to Tobi and Hidan,

"Thank you for the match." She said and Tobi lay on his back on the ground, Hidan frozen in place, unable to move, aside from blinking. "Sempai?" she questioned and Tobi twitched, Hidan grunting, and she frowned. She took Hidan's scythe, and giggled, "I'll borrow this for a moment." She kissed it and there was a burst of smoke, and when it vanished, a red-furred tiger of some sort, stood in the scythe's place. It growled and snarled at Hidan, who just stared back "Wow, a Blood Saber tooth Tiger- how pretty." She said and it turned back into the Scythe. "Onii-Chan, Can I train with them more?"

"I think that's enough for today, but tomorrow, I'm sure they'd be willing- especially when Tobi and Hidan get feeling back into their joints again." Kisame responded, "I'm sure Leader has a mission for you and your paralyzed partner."

"Tobi. Kidori." Let looked up as their names were called by the Leader, "You are to hunt down this man and dispose of him." He threw a Kunai at Kidori and she caught it, unconsciously ripping off the information on their target and throwing the kunai back. She smiled happily and hugged the paper to her chest,

"Our First mission together, Tobi! How Exciting!" Kidori exclaimed, and hit Tobi in several places, giving him feeling back to his numb body, "Come on. Let's go after we change!" Tobi stood up and stretched, before running into the base as they all went back, leaving Hidan outside. Disabled and paralyzed. Eventually, Kakuzu went outside and dragged him inside.

~O~O~O~

"Tobi-Sempai- um, why do I have to wear my cloak?" Kidori asked him and he looked at her,

"Because Kidori is part of the organization. The Kimono is for the base, because it's expensive and really pretty, but the cloak is for everything. Cloak is for missions, Kimono is for base." Tobi explained and she nodded, and he stopped, "Just call me Tobi- ok?" She nodded, and he squatted down to the ground, making her raise an eyebrow at his action, before he pointed to his back, "Get on, get on! I'll piggy back you." She blushed and remembered vague memories of Kisame carrying her on his shoulders when she was younger, and she looked at Tobi.

"I don't want to be a burden. I'm heavy…" She protested weakly, before Tobi lifted her into the air, hands on her sides, and she gasped, before he set her on his shoulders.

"Kidori is light. Tobi is strong; he can carry Kido-Chan." Tobi responded and she blushed faintly, his hands on her upper legs, to keep her from falling, "Tell Tobi where to go, Kido-Chan! Tobi is good boy!" She giggled and smiled gently,

"Ok- let's go find our target, Kei-San! Go Tobi, Go!" Kidori laughed as they set off, and wondered why the name 'kei' sounded so familiar to her.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

In the distance, there was a small, two-story house with a garden around it, and a woman bent over the flowers, giving them just the right amount of water from her watering pot. _"Bright was the day that you appeared in front of me," _She sang, standing up, her hair in along braid over her shoulder. _"Dark was the cost of what I needed to see. If only I knew, then I would not have made such a taxing deal with you. Demon, oh, Demon, you are lost. You've strayed too close, but yet so far. My only reward for seeing you is that I hold more freedom than you." _The Flowers in her garden twitched, and she looked towards the forest, "Hm? We have guests?" She questioned them, and some other flowers in her garden rustled, "Kou. Kou, wake up please." A Raccoon poked his head out of her garden, and squeaked at the woman, "Go greet our guests as I make some tea." The Raccoon yawned and jumped slipped out of the garden, growling, 3 times bigger than a normal raccoon, and sat next to the woman, as Kidori and Tobi stopped just in front of her, and she looked at them. There was a sash around her eyes, over some bandages. "Hello strangers. Welcome to my home. Care for some tea?"

"Yes, please." Kidori said, and Tobi looked at her, and they followed he woman inside her home. Tobi sat down as did Kidori, and the woman poured them tea.

"Tobi, please hand me the file." Kidori requested quietly, and He pulled it out of hiscloak and handed it to her, as she scoured it for why they were to kill such a nice woman.

'_Association with the Ex-Akatsuki Member, Orochimaru.'_

Kidori frowned sadly, and closed the file, handing it back to Tobi, and looking at the woman, "Do you- have children, Ma'am?" Kidori asked and the woman thought of it.

"Yes, two. A boy and a girl around the same age- twins, actually. They live in Konoha. MY daughter is named Rinmaru, and my son is named Ryumaru. You- have a very polite sense about you- are you from Konoha as well?" Kidori stiffened. Rinmaru and Ryumaru? This was…their mother.

"I used to live in Konoha." Kidori answered robotically, "Your children are my best friends. Miss Kei, you have been convicted of association with the Missing Nin, Orochimaru." She flinched, and Kidori stood, as did Tobi, "Your sentence is extermination my by partner." Tobi looked at her, "Unfortunately, I'm going to turn up empty handed." The woman abruptly stood up, as Tobi grabbed her and Kidori left the house crossing her arms over her chest and flinching as the woman's scream ripped through the air, Tobi stopping next to her. "…My brother used to tell me he was…someone who reclaimed things for the bank. He used to tell me that- if he didn't work- He'd get in real trouble." She sighed, "I don't think- I can do this type of job." Tobi glanced at the blood-drenched kunai he held, and tossed it aside.

"I'll get rid of them if that makes Kidori feel better..." Tobi offered, and she shook her head,

"Let's just go, Tobi-Sempai." She said and they left.

~O~O~O~

"Where is Kidori?" Kisame demanded of Tobi, who pointed to the stairs that led to the Leader's Chambers. Kisame looked at Tobi, "Why did the Leader summon her?"

"She didn't kill the Target. She…she flinched when I gave the final blow to the Target." Tobi said softly and the door opened, and Kidori came out and shut the door behind her, Itachi looking at her.

"Kidori…" Kisame cooed sympathetically, and she kept her head lowered,

"I'm not allowed to do any missions until I become emotionless." She frowned, "I-I have to pack." Kisame stared at her as she packed a bag, then went to the door,

"Kisame, don't be rash about this. It's an order, not an option." Itachi told his partner, who still opened the door and vanished up the stairs, as Kidori packed her things. Itachi walked into the room and se paused and looked at him, before she zipped up her bag, and sighed heavily, almost walking past Itachi, but stopped next to him and hugged him,

"I wish I was as tough as Itachi-San. Then maybe I wouldn't get in so much trouble." She said and Itachi sighed, patting her on the head,

"Be good." Itachi said simply and she left, Itachi standing by the door and watched as she was helped into a carriage and the door was closed behind her, before the carriage driver whipped the reigns of the horses and they were off.

"He won't tell me where he sent her." Kisame said and Itachi touched his stomach. "Itachi-San?"

"She hugged me- and I told her to be good." Itachi said and Kisame frowned,

"Of course she'll be good!" Kisame scoffed confidently, "But I hope He didn't send her to where I think he did." Kisame said to himself as Itachi went back to their room, and Tobi cried,

"I miss Kidori!" "Tobi shut the fuck up." "Tobi is good boy!" A shadow twisted and morphed in Itachi's room and opened a single, Cyclops eye, before materializing into Migo who grunted and stood, the shadows becoming his clothes as he stood there.

~Somewhere in the Village hidden in the Mist ~

"Kidori, is that you?" Kidori looked around, wondering where she was, as a woman with wrinkles on her brow and her dark purple hair, tied up in a loose but pretty bun on her head. "Oh, honey, you've gotten so big! Come in…Your Father has been waiting so long. It's mean of you to keep him waiting, dear." The woman said and Kidori remembered who she was. Kind, motherly smile, long, dark purple hair to her hips that was wavy at the ends. Se remembered her…This was her mother, Anastasia. "Come on in, I'll fix us all a pot of tea. I don't know who called, but someone called just a while again and said that you'd be staying with us for the week. Oh, isn't that wonderful, honey?" the Woman smiled and lead Kidori into a huge, white mansion. Her mother made some tea and Kidori sat down at a small, black table, next to a sliding paper door with black wooden frames. "Darling, why don't you join us for tea?" Her mother asked, looking at the door, as a dark silhouette appeared.

"…_She is here?" _A deep voice questioned, and her mother smiled,

"Yes, she's right here. I'll make dinner and we can eat together. Like a family- right?" Her mother smiled, and the person behind the screen nodded, and vanished, "Thank you dear." Kidori had forgotten what her Father even looked like- as she had her mother, but that was different. Her Father did not open the door, and he moved with eagerness and restlessly behind it. Her mother came back with curry not too long later, and set out three plates as the door opened and someone- no- _something_ slithered out. Kidori's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened as the thing raised itself so high that its shadow loomed over Kidori, as she shivered with fear.

~O~O~O~

"You sent my sister to stay with our parents?" Kisame asked the Leader, and he nodded.

"I was shocked when I found out about your Father! He's the best example of what Kidori needs to learn, so, I sent her there for a week and gave him a very…specific…requests on how to train her. Don't worry, she'll come back more reliable that ever, I believe." Kisame left the room and went downstairs as Itachi looked at him.

"He…sent my sister to my parents." Kisame said and Itachi was silent

"They're your parents. They won't do anything to her." Itachi said simply, and Kisame shook his head and went to their room.

"My family resides in the Mist Village. Mother is an ex-Spy for the Russians and dad is a serial killer who's involved in dark, arcane jutsu. I suppose my Sister hasn't showed you her back?" Kisame asked of Itachi, who thought back to her being shy about it. "When she was little- my parents branded the arcane markings they believed in, into her back. The whole Village was in on it. She has, the 7-Tailed beast in her. They burned her and scarred her so deeply that I don't think she's shown anyone her back. Well- maybe that best friend of hers that gave her that collar." Kisame thought about it, "Actually- I think her best friend is your little brother." He said to himself,

"Your mom is an ex-spy for the Russians. Wouldn't they have killed her?" Kisame looked at Itachi's when he said this,

"Oh, she's originally a ninja, so she's avoided them. Our house is really big but my dad is an asshole. I've avoided him and when I killed my graduating class, I grabbed Kidori and dropped her off near the Leaf Village." Kisame explained, and bit his nail. "My dad would beat me within an inch of my life and laugh. Kidori doesn't have that much."

~O~ Mist Village ~O~

Kidori flinched in fear, "Don't you listen, girl? I'm teaching you how to kill your enemies and you're just looking off in the distance. You're more useless than your brother." Her father said bluntly, and left, "A woman who can't get things done deserves nothing less than a quick death." He reached for the chain that hung from the collar around her neck. "A useless trinket?" He asked, and let its cold metal rest in her palm as he snarled, and she didn't look at him, "Hmph. It's probably not worth much, but I'll take it-" He was suddenly pushed away and Kidori stood quite a ways away. "!"

"L-Leave my necklace alone, Father!" She yelled weakly and his bared his teeth at her, rising higher than her,

"Are you defying me?" He asked and he chuckled, "Foolish child. I'll put you in your place." He reached behind him and pulled out two twin sabers and glared at her, "So be it; It's time I break that defiance streak of yours- like I did to your brother." Kidori stared at her Father and clutched the necklace within her hands, as if asking for strength, as he Father loomed over her…

To Be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 9

Kisame jumped from tree to tree, Itachi not too far away from him. "It's not too far. I hope we're not too late." Itachi was silent, and Kisame jumped down to the ground, landing on Mist Village soil. "We're here."

~O~O~O~

"AAH!" She cried, falling, blood falling beside her as her companion. "F-Father, please!"

"Silence! I was informed to make you a killer and I will do so, even if I have to cut you a couple times." He said simply and she dodged the next blow, "Attack me already, you worthless girl!" She got to her feet and side jumped his next attack, her left arm wounded from his blow, and she tripped, her right knee having taken damage as well. "46 strike!" The metal of his swords sang a deadly song as they ate flesh and drank blood, before she fell down once more, "Why do you not fight back?"

"You're my Father! I'm not going to hurt you…" She whimpered, and her mother came out,

"Darling!" She called and he looked over at her angrily, "Stay out of this, Melashe! (mee-ra-zhe)" Her father snapped, "She will learn or die being weak!" Something hit him in the back of the neck, and then attacked his waist and arms. "W-What-!" Kidori was struggling to get up. He went over to her, sheathing one of his swords, "You will die here and now." He raised the sword as she looked up and it came down. There was the sound of metal, clinking, as it hit the ground. "What?" Kidori had dodged and her Father looked at her,

"…This was… a good-bye present from…Sasuke-Kun…" Kidori said softly, picking up the part of the necklace he had cut, his blow having severed the chain in half, and the part that held the tags from the Villages was alone and in her palms. "You…want me to hit back?" she questioned and her Father retreated a little, as she stood up, and the piece was slipped into her pocket, "I'll fight back." She punched her open palm with her other hand and smirked, her eyes yellow now, "I'll- send you soaring into next year!"

~O~O~O~

"Here-" Kisame said, making his way to the back yard and coming to a complete stop, and so did Itachi. A creature, with the torso of a man, and the lower body of some sort of black sea serpent, with long, black hair that went well past his ass, and dark, twisted horns. "D-Dad!" Kisame shouted, but the creature was black and blue, and Kidori was standing, wounded herself, not too far away, Blood poured from their Father's mouth,

"I…I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" The creature said, raising its swords once more. Kidori looked frozen- not as in 'deer-in-the-headlights', as if she had no energy left to even fall to her knees. Itachi stepped in front of Kidori and the creature looked at him, "Move…" It growled angrily, "I'll kill you too." Suddenly, he coughed up more blood, and it didn't hit Itachi- it hit Kidori. Her finger tips her over the left part of his chest,

"Vanish." There was a sickening and ripping squelch, and their Father gasped as her hand burst out of the back of his chest. "I'm not worthless- you are." She pulled her hand out in a quick movement and he collapsed to the grass, a pool of blood surrounding him. She teetered and fell to the side, Itachi catching her and picking her up. Kisame looked around to see the damage. His mother was gone and his dad laid dead, in the grass.

"I think the Leader will believe us if we tell him Kidori did all of this." Kisame said as Itachi walked over to him, and he moved some of Kidori's hair, "Poor thing- she's all worn out." Kisame said and Itachi looked at her, "Tobi can take care of her. Let's go back." Itachi nodded and they left.

~O~ Akatsuki Base ~O~

"Did she really?" the Leader asked and Kisame nodded, "Well, I guess I'll let her off then. But she needs to help with the killing- or clean up!" He nodded and left, going to the room she shared with her partner, before she jumped out and tackled Kisame to the floor, "Ah!"

"Onii-Chan, where's Itachi-San?" She asked and he blinked and smiled at her, pointing to his room, and Kidori got up and went over to their room, Itachi reading on the bed. "I…Itachi-San?" He looked over at her, and she stood next to the bed, "Thank you for…trying to help me." She said and he nodded, "Can I…hug you?" Itachi set the book down, opened his arms, and she hugged him. He didn't hug her back; He pulled her onto the bed and hugged her. She blushed and he simply said, "Uncomfortable." He let her go and looked at the necklace she wore. "It's broken." She said and pulled out the other part. "I want to… ask Leader-Sama if I can call the person who gave it to me to see if they know how to fix it." She said quietly and Itachi looked at it, before nodding and she left, as he picked his book back up and continued reading nonchalantly. Kisame watched as Kidori approached the Leader (who was grabbing some food from the fridge), and they spoke, before he nodded and pointed to the cordless phone. She grabbed it and went into the room she shared with Tobi. Tobi was drawing and she jumped on the bed and landed on her stomach, dialing in a phone number and leaning on Tobi. Kisame scooted over to the almost closed door,

"Hello? I-Is Sasuke-Kun there?" Kidori asked and Kisame looked through the crack, as her smile faded slowly, "Oh…is that so? Well…um…my condolences. Thank you." She hung up and sighed, getting up and opening the door, Kisame standing up straight. "Onii-chan?" Kisame walked off, pretending he was doing something. He quickly made his way to the room she shared with Itachi and grabbed the laundry basket of dirty laundry before going to the laundry room. Kidori put the hone up and went back to her room and leaned on Tobi as he colored his coloring book. Tobi offered her a crayon and she sniffed and colored one side of the coloring book as he did the other side. Eventually, she just fell asleep and Tobi put a blanket over her to keep her warm as she napped and he continued to color. Sasori entered an Itachi watched as the puppet master picked Kidori up, making sure she was snuggly wrapped in the blanket, before taking her to his room, Deidara following like a happy mother. Itachi went to the doorway and shot Sasori a look as Sasori set her on the bed,

"I am going to use her sleeping face and form as inspiration." Sasori said and Itachi nodded, Deidara lying next to Kidori as she was propped up against a pillow, letting out a deep sigh of relief, and falling asleep. Itachi went back to his shared room and got back to reading. When he was done with his book, Kisame was doing their joint laundry (his week) and Itachi went to look for Kidori. She was sleep in Kakuzu and Hidan's room, now, Sasori no longer needing her and Deidara passed out on his bed. Hidan knelt need the ended of the bed, his hands on the bed's edge, left cheek on the sheets, as Kakuzu had the sleeping girl leaning against Kakuzu's bare chest. Kakuzu was doing something with her hair- putting it up- as Hidan handed him some hair ornaments and sticks to help with the hair style's creation. Itachi noticed that Sasori had added minimal make up to her face- or maybe it was Tobi. Hidan looked at Itachi,

"Oh, hey, we all decided to make some minor adjustment to Kidori. She'll look cute when she's done." Hidan smirked at Itachi, "Hey, when do you think we'll give her the Organization's tattoo? Maybe we'll put it on her upper thigh or some place sexy- what do you think, Itachi?" Itachi left and read his book until she was moved to another room- Zetsu's room, where Tobi joined in and they were looking through the wardrobe in both rooms. Eventually, even Konan came down and added something to Kidori before vanishing back up to the Leader's room.

"Looks like they're doing something with Kidori." Kisame voiced finally, Itachi watching as Tobi carried her back to their room and shut the door, "Hey, how's that _'Gone with the Wind' _book coming along? It's all the rage in the America, you know." Itachi shut the book and went over to the door "Hm? Itachi-San?" Itachi nosily peeked in the room, Kidori now awake from her short nap, exited the room, and Itachi stepped back.

They had dressed up Kidori as if she was a Princess. Her hair was tied up, in a bun held in with several golden pins that could resemble the sun's rays and the bun the sun, the rest of her hair down. The Make-up was thin, but made her look beautiful anyways, and she was wearing some mascara. The robes they had dressed her in were black and gold, silver sewn in here and there, and held designs of Cranes looking under white Chinese dragons. She tilted her head to the side, the gems and beads that hung from delicate strands at the end of the pins, jingled as she did so. "Something wrong, Itachi-Sempai?" She asked obliviously, before frowning, as Itachi shook his head, "My head feels heavy." She reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear and Itachi noticed the red and black nail polish on her nails. "I- guess I should get started on cooking, huh?" There was a flash and Kidori's pupils shrunk, as Hidan stood not too far away, with a digital camera.

"Heh." He chuckled and walked off, as she blinked. Kidori went towards the kitchen and Deidara and Zetsu blocked the way top the fridge, and she blushed, "Sorry, Kidori, we're cooking tonight."

"Oh- I see. Alright then…" Kidori said and Konan opened the door,

"Kidori, the Leader wants to see you." Konan said and Kidori panicked,

"A-Am I in trouble again? I just took a nap is all, I swear." Kidori promised but Konan urged her upstairs, as Migo appeared and watch her vanish,

"Seems they dressed her up very nicely, I wonder what for?" Migo said aloud and Kisame perked,

"Ah, I think the Leader wanted everyone to line up so she could see what their powers were. Like how she can turn Samehada into a mummified creature." Kisame said finally, and she came down with the Leader.

"Everyone line up outside, we're going to do this one at a time." The Leader said and she frowned, "Come one, everyone now."

~O~O~O~

"Deidara-Sempai, will you train with me today?" Kidori asked and Deidara nodded, stepping forward as everyone else took a seat under the shade of a tree. Deidara smirked,

"This will be a bang, uh, ya." Kidori clapped her hands and Migo showed up,

"Migo-San please assist me." Kidori requested and Migo took another drag on his tobacco pipe, before blowing out the smoke and snuffing the pipe out. "You got it." Migo responded, and put his hand on his hip, "Let's get wild." Migo smirked and Kidori put her transforming jutsu in place, standing there. Deidara smirked,

"Can I ask for a wish if I win?" Deidara asked and Migo stabbed him in the back, "AAH!" Deidara fell and Migo sighed,

"That was too quick." Sasori checked on his partner who was on the ground, in pain, from a sharp blade giving him an indiscreet spinal tap. Deidara was helped up and he got to his feet, Migo stepping back,

"Your turn." Migo said and Kidori nodded, as Deidara regained his ground, and she appeared behind him, "Be quick!" she stabbed him with something quickly. He growled, and the others went 'oo'. The Leader clapped,

"Remember Kidori, under no circumstances should you ever have to attack your own comrade or partner." The Leader said and Kidori changed back, her eyes tinted with some other color, as she looked at him.

"My apologies, Leader-Sama, it won't happen again."

"I hope not. Tobi, make sure she gets the job done this time." The Leader said and Tobi stood up, "Make sure she gets out of those clothes as well." She looked down at herself and gasped, blushing cutely.

"Adorable!" Someone remarked from the group under the shade of the tree. They got up and went to start their own missions as Kidori sighed and looked at her broken necklace. "Kidori." Itachi said and she looked over, Itachi gesturing her into his bedroom. She went over and he sat her on the bed, "Do you have the other piece of your necklace?" Kidori pulled it out and Itachi took it and unbuttoned her cloak just enough to see her necklace. "Close your eyes." She looked at him uneasily, before she closed them. There was slight warmth against her skin, which began to grow hot, before it vanished. "Open your eyes." She did so and Itachi withdrew as she looked down, seeing her necklace was now repaired.

"Oh, Itachi-Sempai, thank you!" She said, hugging his neck and he nodded. "If there's anything I can do to thank you-"

"Who gave the necklace to you?" Itachi asked, "That's all I want to know in return for mending it."

"…" Kidori held the chain in her hands tightly, and looked down at it in a long silence. "My friend gave it to me. Sasuke-san gave it to me. As a going away present." She said softly, at last, before Tobi appeared,

"Kido-Chaaan~! Let's go!" He whined and she smiled, bowing to Itachi and running over to Tobi, "Tobi will work hard to get the mission done with Kido-Chan!" She nodded and smiled, as Kisame appeared,

"Well, Itachi? Why don't we go?" Kisame asked and Itachi was silent.

"So…Sasuke got to her 1st, I see." Itachi muttered and Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Let's go." Kisame nodded and they left.


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 10

-Dance amongst the dead-

"Tobi-Sempai, my legs hurt." Kidori whimpered and Tobi looked at her,

"Oh? Tobi sees a shop over there- let's rest a bit!" Tobi suggested and she smiled, sitting down on a bench when they reached it.

"Ooowaahhh! It feels so nice to sit down!" Kidori gasped and sighed in relief, Tobi ordering something to fill their stomachs, even for a short while, and sat next to her. Kidori leaned on him and he looked up at the sky, dark clouds rolling in.

"Tobi thinks its going to rain." Tobi voiced and Kidori nodded against his arm, "Tobi has an umbrella though! If it rains, Tobi would be happy to share it with Kidori." Kidori smiled,

"Thanks." She smiled and they shared the food he had ordered for them both, and when they were done, they left. "Tobi-Sempai, who are we supposed to get?"

"5-tails." Tobi said and she nodded, "Tobi and Kidori and everyone else hunts the Tailed Beasts! We take them back to Leader-Sama!" Kidori looked down. Would they do that to her? Would Kisame and Itachi give her freely to the Leader?

"What…does he do with them?" She asked and he looked at her,

"Kido-chan hasn't been around for an extraction. Well, Leader needs everyone's help, and we take the Bijuu from the host. The host dies in the process." Tobi blabbed and Kidori's stomach churned. She felt as if she was going to vomit up the food she just ate- but she managed to keep the bile where it belonged. There was a clap of thunder and a flicker of lightening across the sky, as Tobi grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, Kido-Chan! Tobi is good boy! Tobi will make sure Kido-chan doesn't have to fight much." She looked at him and he took his hand away, and pulled out the umbrella, opening it up, "Tobi will be all the brawn and Kido-Chan can be the brains! Tobi is good boy, right?" Kidori smiled and nodded, ruffling his hair, having to stand on her tip toes to do so.

"Yeah. Tobi's a good boy." She smiled and Tobi looked up, as they had paused in their walking for this moment, before it rained down- hard. "Looks like we should get going." They continued on their way.

~O~ Kisame & Itachi ~O~

Kisame and Itachi sat under a shade, as it rained down heavily in front of them. "I wonder if one of those two remembered an umbrella…" Kisame mused aloud, rubbing his chin, "Kidori gets too cold too quickly." Itachi nodded, and Kisame dug around in his cloak for his own, checking if he had it. He did. So did Itachi.

"…Maybe it's a sign or something." Itachi voiced and Kisame nodded, Itachi looking over at a small shop. "Your sister collects tags for her necklace, right?" Kisame nodded.

"Why? You think we should help her?" Itachi nodded to Kisame's question. "Well, that's actually not such a bad idea. She may not come around this area. Ok, I'll go-" Itachi stood up and pulled out and umbrella, opening it outside of their shade, and walked over to the small souvenir shop. After a few minutes, he returned with a small paper bag, and sat back down next to Kisame, closing his umbrella half way. He took the umbrella of rain, and closed it, stashing it away in his cloak, as he did with the paper bag. "Hm…you should give it to her, Itachi-San." Kisame suggested and Itachi was silent, "I'm sure she'll accept a present from you." Itachi lowered his head so his face wasn't visible above the high neck collar.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

'_Sktch, sktch, sktch—skt, skt, skt,-skrtch, skrtch, skrtch' _He sighed and set the pencil down next to the pad of paper he was drawing on. The picture didn't measure up to his expectations. It wasn't what he wanted it to look like. Art was never his niche. "Sasuke-Kun, where are you?" He opened the drawer in the desk he was sitting as, and stashed the book, pulling out a Rubix cube, and shut the drawer. Sasuke began toying with the Rubix cube as Orochimaru popped in. "Oh? Is that all you're doing? Why not turn on the light?" Orochimaru questioned and stood next to the desk,

"I just turned it off and I'm not getting up again for it." Sasuke said coolly, and Orochimaru nodded, before the Uchiha shoved the cube into the Sannin's hands, "Here- mess it up. I already solved it." Orochimaru hesitated, then looked at it and toyed with it a little, and handed it back to Sasuke, who solved it and sighed.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up- seems like someone called for you at Konoha." Sasuke blinked. "I believe it was Kidori. Oh well- you're not there anymore. I do hope she stops by soon." Orochimaru left and Sasuke shut the door, locking it, and pulled out the sketch book once again. He looked at the rough draft picture of Kidori he had drawn and stared at it. It was a picture of her in a dress he had only seen her wear once- a memory of his. He knew what it was missing know. She had- a bow in her hair- that day.

~Flashback~

_He sighed, looking at the clouds, wondering if it was going to rain soon or not. Next to him, a girl sat, on the other side of the bench he did. Flowers were in her lap, and white bandages were wrapped around her neck. Maybe there were training bandages? Like how he had then around his lower calves. She kept to herself, and was trying to do something with the flowers' steams. They were- around her wrists and her ankles, but none of them resided in her hair. She wove the steams together and made a crown of flowers, smiling happily, and put them on her head. He watched as she clapped her hands happily, and he was watched when the crown fell apart and fell around her. Sadness over came her features and she sighed, before she began working on it again. She was- the girl who had just gotten adopted by the elderly couple on the outskirts of Konoha- a week ago. This was…the first time he'd seen her. He grabbed a few flowers and expertly laced the steams, as she watched, before making a smaller, circlet like crown of flowers, and handed it to her, "Here. It's not hard." She blinked, looking at them, then him, and accepted it- before putting it on his head. She successfully made a crown and put it on her head and smiled happily, bowing, and writing the kanji for 'thank you' in the air, before leaving._

_She was- wearing a sky blue, western-style dress, and had a yellow bow in her short blue hair._

~Elsewhere~

They returned to the Hideout and the Leader glanced at them, Tobi carrying the unconscious Host, and Kidori next to him. Tobi set the Host down in a chair, and the Leader looked at Kidori, "Did you do what I asked?"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi let Kidori fight and Tobi brings home bacon!" Tobi declared and Kidori smiled, blood smeared on her face,

"Yes, Leader-Dono, I was the one whom dealt the blows." Kidori said, smiling, and the Leader patted her on the head,

"Good job, Kidori." He congratulated her, and him and Tobi vanished with the Host as she went to their room to wash up, pushing the door closed. She stripped off her cloak and stood in the room in the tight, sleek, black shorts that were required dress and the half-tang top, half-black mesh shirt that was with the required outfit for wearing the Akatsuki cloak. She went over to the bathroom and grabbed a rag, dampening it with some cold water, and wiping her face of the blood. She sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror, before it became distorted, and a strange but familiar darkness covered the mirror, and 8 pairs of eyes looked at her. In a panic, she drove her fist into the mirror, and it burst into large shards that fell and shattered to the floor- but not without biting her. Migo stood in the doorway, "'Good Job, Kidori'." He said, mimicking the Leader's voice, before he looked at her, lowering his pipe, "It looks as if you didn't like my reflection- I wonder why?" Migo walked over to her and touched the broken mirror, the pieces rising up, and reforming into a solid piece, before Migo kissed her forehead. He vanished and she blinked, as if she had been dreaming. There was a knock on the door and she looked to her left, seeing Itachi standing in the doorway, not wearing his cloak. Just baggy black shirt and black shorts that went a few inches past his knees.

"Kidori...?" He asked and she blinked, and then smiled,

"Yes, Itachi-San?" She asked and he looked down, and then looked back at her, offering her a small, brown, paper bag. She took it and smiled at him shyly, "Is this…for me?" Itachi nodded and she opened it, finding a tag from a Village she hadn't been too. "Oh, Itachi-san, it's so pretty!" She hugged him, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to." Kisame peeked from the door frame- as did the other Akatsuki members- and the Leader- all watched quietly. Itachi's hand twitched and he patted her on the back, "Hee hee! Was that Itachi-San's version of a hug? I know you can do better if you try." She smiled at him and he let his hand fall back to his side. Kidori offered him the tag, "Will you help me put it on?" Itachi knelt down and put the tag on the small ring, and stood back up, and she jumped up and down, making them jingle and jangle this way and that. "Thank you, Itachi-San." Itachi nodded and turned, everyone scattering as he exited and returned to his own room. Deidara slipped into Kidori's room as did Hidan, while Tobi made something to eat, Itachi keeping a close eye on the two as they shut the door behind them, but leaving it open just a crack. "S-Sempais-!" Itachi opened the door and Deidara and just pulled Kidori onto the bed, Hidan's knee on the edge, hands on the mattress to steady himself.

"You troublemakers be nice to Kidori." Kisame snapped behind Itachi, who glared them down, and Deidara frowned,

"We're being nice, un. Our missions were rough and we're just gonna take a nap with her, Yeah." Deidara said and Hidan ran a hand through his slicked back hair, Jashin-knows what he put in it to keep it that slick, "Fuck, you act like we're going to rape her or something."

"Hidan, get out, you probably will rape her. Deidara, you can stay." Kisame said and Itachi went back to their room, Tobi going to his room with food for himself and Kidori, and a few scrolls. Itachi and Kisame returned to their room and Itachi watched from across the hall, as Deidara got comfortable and laid his head in Kidori's lap, as she ate, while her and her partner went over the scrolls he had brought in while they ate. When she was done, Tobi put their plates up and they continued going over the scroll, as Kidori stroked Deidara's hair while he slept. Itachi felt slightly angered by this- and even Kakuzu slipped in. Kidori stiffened, but Kakuzu got on the bed and shoved Deidara out of her lap and claimed it as his own, while Deidara relocated to hugging her waist. Kidori and Tobi talked via Kidori leaning in close to him.

"Hey! Girl!" Kidori and Tobi stopped, looking at Kakuzu, "Stop moving."

"If Sempai is angered by how my partner and I are talking, wouldn't it be sensible for Sempai to move?" Kidori asked and Deidara got up, "That's right, Kakuzu! Beat it, yeah!" Kakuzu glared at Deidara, Kidori sighed and looked at Tobi, who shook his head, and she sat up, Deidara in front of her, and Tobi tried to coax Kakuzu out of the room, but he held firm. Kidori sat on the bed, and Deidara was on his feet, now, arguing with Kakuzu. Kidori sighed, rubbing her temples gently,

"E-Excuse me-" She tried, but they were roaring over her, "P-please-" They were still too, loud, even after she had raised her voice. She bit her lip, "SHUT UP!" She yelled and they stopped, before she blushed, "M-My head hurts. Deidara-San, it's not fair for you to be in here when Kakuzu has to go, so why don't you both leave?" Deidara nodded and left, dragging Kakuzu with him, and Itachi blinked. Had she just- yelled?

~O~ Around midnight~O~

Kidori flinched, waking up to the sound of a loud crash outside of her room somewhere. Tobi was asleep, with his back to her, and she quietly peeked over his sideto see if he was seriously sleeping, before slipping out of the bed. She yawned quietly, and pulled on a night robe uneasily, glancing back at Tobi, sound asleep. She quickly pulled the covers up high, to cover his exposed chest, arms, and shoulders, before slipping into her slippers and tip-toing to the door. quietly unlocking it, she pulled the night gown closed, and opened the door to peek outside. Some of the other Aktsuki members were around the Kitchen table, with a lamp that gave off a dim light. Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Leader were at the table, trying to pick something up. She stepped out into the hall and quietly shut the door, as not to disturb her partner's rest, and she slowly walked towards the table, yawning and rubbing her eyes gently, "Onii-Chan, what crashed?" She asked sleepily

"Oh, it wasn't anything, Kidori! Just- try to go back to bed…what on earth are you wearing?" Kisame asked and Sasori looked over, "Hot damn." He commented, and Kakuzu paused, looking at her, then at Sasori, "I'd pay good money for that show…" "Will you two knock it off! That's my sister you're becoming pedophiles over!" Kidori was too tired to pay attention, but Itachi got up and put his cloak around her shoulders, "Come on." He ushered gently, leading her back to her room.

"Hold up there, Itachi, maybe she wants to play with us?" Kakuzu suggested and Itachi stopped, glaring at him,

"It's the middle of the night. She'd be better off sleeping." Itachi said firmly, looking at Kidori, who looked as if she was between fainting and falling asleep.

"We're playing poker, Little One. Winner takes all." The Leader said and Konan huffed, "Don't drag the girl into this."

"I think we should have the grand prize be her virginity. That way maybe some people would play a little better! (Itachi)." Kakuzu said icily and Kisame stiffened,

"I don't think anyone of you scum bags is going to TOUCH my sister. Itachi, please- get her back to bed." Kisame begged and Itachi nodded, leading her back to her room and opening the door, coaxing her out of her night robe and back in bed. He left the room and shut the door, Hidan and Deidara awake now.

"Can you imagine it; Kidori in her underwear on your BED!" Hidan smirked, "It's a Jashin-blessed fantasy is what it fucking is!" Kisame's protest had been ignored, since everyone else seemed to be all for it, as Itachi returned from sending Kidori off to bed.

"I agree with Kisame, Leader." Konan voiced, "Maybe we should make it winner gets to…"

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Akatsuki Girl

Chapter 11

~Itachi and Kakuzu~

(A/N: It was a VERY tough decision on whether the winner would be Hidan, who would end up sexing up Kidori, or someone like Kakuzu, who'd be a complete asshole. Since this is a remake, it must go by the book, yes?)

Kidori blinked, "UM- W-What now- Sempai?" Kidori asked and Itachi stood there, looking at her silently, before looking around, "S…Since we're at an amusement park, maybe we should go on some rides." Itachi nodded, turning half way away from her, towards the rides, and offered her his hand. She blushed gently and took it.

(So- how did this happen? Let's do a reply on what you MISSED.)

~The Night before~

Itachi returned from sending Kidori off to bed,

"I agree with Kisame, Leader." Konan voiced, "Maybe we should make it winner gets to- go on a date a couple times with Kidori?" Konan suggested, "That way, Kisame is happy and everyone else gets to spend private time with her." They all considered it and agreed.

~Now~

"How about we start on something slow? Maybe- the carousel?" Itachi asked, and Kidori nodded happily. "I like your outfit." Itachi complimented her and she frowned slightly,

"Itachi-San. It's the same outfit I wear everyday under my cloak." She said quietly and Itachi looked away, "But- Itachi-san looked like he put some effort into how he looked today. You look very handsome." Itachi looked at her. He was wearing a simple t-shirt that said 'Rock Love' on it in big, choppy letters, and a pair of pants that were slightly baggy pants with belts attached to them, "You look like a model." Itachi's hair was down and he had a small barrette in his hair to keep the hair out of his face. Girls were looking away from their boyfriends and straight at him, while other boys looked at Kidori. Her hair was in a pair of long pigtails and she was wearing tight, shiny, black shorts, some bracelets, loose dark red socks, sneakers, and a loose, black tang top. The collar from his brother around her neck, the tags bouncing off her chest and coming back down to bounce off again as they walked. Their finger nails were the same color…that was probably only one of the few things they had in common- aside from being in the same organization. She frowned, as they stood on the carousel, "I don't think I can get up."

"…I want to ride- the lion." Itachi said, pointing to one not far away, and she laughed,

"Then I will ride the Dragon across from it." She smiled and Itachi went over to the lion and Kidori struggled to get on the dragon's back. Itachi picked her up and helped her on, before getting on the lion, as she figured out how to strap herself in. She hugged the spiraled gold bar that supported the animal of plastic and wood. "Thank you, Itachi-san."

"Drop the '-san'. We're here on a date." He requested gently and she blushed, "Right- Kidori?" She blushed and smiled weakly at him,

"Of course- Itachi." She responded as the ride started.

~ Later ~

Itachi led her to a strange ride that was the size of a huge building- like the tower they used as a Hideout. It was just- an elevator. "Are you sure this is a ride?" She asked him and he nodded, before people began to hurriedly rush in, slamming against Itachi, who, in turn, slammed Kidori into the back right corner of the elevator. There were so many people he had no choice but to press up against her as they thought he was part of the wall. Someone kicked her right foot out from under her, but Itachi supported her, especially when someone stepped on her left foot, he swooped in to make sure she was alright. Now, as the ride started, the two were in a rather- awkward position. With both of his hands under her thighs to support her, aside from her back shoved up against the corner of the small elevator, it looked as if he was trying to rape her. "I-Itachi, I'm scared…" She whimpered, "What's this ride about anyways?"

"The elevator goes to the top, and drops the entire way down. Anti-gravity."

"Anti-gravity~!" She whined and some asshole hissed at her to shut up, and ripped one of her ribbons that kept her pigtail up, out of her hair. She frowns as it's ripped out of her hair, "Jerk!" she snaps and snuggled closer to Itachi, who looked at her as the ride slowly reached the top. "I-I'm scared, Itachi…"

"Don't be." Itachi told her, as they almost reached the top, he whispered near her ear, "I'm right here." He withdrew as the ride stopped at the top, and she stared at him in shock, before they were dropped and her hair flew up, and she screamed. Itachi made sure she stayed somewhat on the ground, and they came to an abrupt stop, catching him off guard, the two tumbling to the floor. The doors opened and everyone shoved their way out of the ride, Itachi helping Kidori leave and sitting on the closest bench. She tried calming her racing heart by lying against him, and he patted her back reassuringly.

"Thank you- I'm better now." She said and stood up, Holding hands with him, "Come on- there are a lot of other rides I want to ride." Itachi smirked and stood, towering over her, and people watched as the tiny girl led him around to rides.

~ Akatsuki Base ~

Wolf whistles and cat calls greeted them when they got back, and Kidori went off to her room with some prizes she had won and Itachi returned to his room, Kisame looking up, "Welcome back. How'd it go?" Kisame asked and Itachi thought about how himself and his partner's sister had a rather passionate make-out session, but only momentarily, before responding with a, "Satisfactory." And began to strip, Kisame frowning,

"That doesn't sound too good." Itachi ignored Kisame's comment, as Kidori changed into her normal Akatsuki wear in her room. The Leader knocked on the door and Itachi took notice of him talking to Kidori, who was covering herself up with a blanket, caught in the middle of changing. She hesitated at whatever he had told her, glanced at Tobi,

"It's an order, Kidori, understand?" The Leader said, making sure it was clear, and she hesitated,

"L-Leader-Sama, you told me that we are to remain with out partners! Who will poor Tobi be with?" She stammered and the Leader stood, shaking his head, "I-I am not comfortable with this at all-!"

"It's not what you're comfortable with, Kidori, It's my ORDERS." The Leader said sternly, and she nodded,

"Yes- of course- my apologies, Leader-Sama." She muttered, and he walked off. Closing the door halfway. Kidori came out in her cloak and Itachi poked his head out into the hall, about to go out, if Kisame hadn't wrapped his own cloak around the Uchiha and carried him off to the bathroom,

"!" Itachi looked at Kisame, "You shouldn't go out in the nude." Itachi frowned as He was released into the bathtub, water splashing onto the floor, "You made a mess too." Itachi looked at Kisame innocently, as Kisame kissed Itachi's forehead. "I guess we'll have to clean you up, eh, Itachi?" Kisame asked and Itachi looked down, wondering what Kidori was refusing to do.

_I am not comfortable with this!_

"Kisame- would your sister do something against her will?" Itachi asked and Kisame withdrew, thinking about it,

"She would to not make any problems for others." Kisame said honestly and Itachi nodded, "Why?" Itachi didn't answer.

~Kidori's room~

"T-Tobi…" Kidori sniffed, and he stared at her, as she grabbed his shirt, tugging on it childishly, as he looked at her, paying no attention to his reading material after what the Leader had just said. "I don't want to do this…You'll be lonely…"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will be a good by while Kido-Chan is gone, promise." He exclaimed, glomping her, and she fell on the bed on her back.

"Ah!" She giggled and hugged him, "Ok, Tobi."

"Don't let Kakuzu get touchy-touchy feely-feely with you." Tobi said and she nodded, as he let her get up, so she could get up. "Tobi thinks that Leader should let Tobi and Kido-chan on more missions together." She nodded and smiled at him, but he reached for her like a toddler. Kidori smiled and went over to him and he hugged her waist. "Tobi is going to miss Kido-chan."

"I'll be back, don't worry." Kidori assured him, ruffling his hair, and walking out of the room and down the hall, knocking on the door with the little sign 'Kakuzu and Hidan'. The door opened and a tall figure loomed in the doorway. Kidori looked up, feeling very, very small.

"Ah- you're already ready?" Kakuzu asked, and Kidori fidgeted,

"I-I'm a little confused on this whole matter, but yes, I'm ready-" She said, and Hidan busted out of the room, covered in blood, swords in his chest,

"Hey, it's the little girl! You came at just the right time; I'm REALLY horny right now." Hidan exclaimed and she jolted, Kakuzu grabbing Hidan's face, and shoving him back into the room,

"Retarded children should be locked away and tortured." Kakuzu said icily, and Kidori stepped back, keeping her head lowered, as Kakuzu shut the door

"Kidori…" The Leader called and she looked back innocently and curiously, "If you don't do your job- Kakuzu will tell me." Kidori nodded, looking at Kakuzu,

"Please take care of me, Kakuzu-Sempai." Kidori said, bowing to him, and he bowed back slightly, "Ditto." He said, pulling something out of his sleeve- a long, black ribbon. "Now turn around." She hesitated, and then did what she was told, the ribbon brushing against the back of her neck, before it was used to tie up her hair. "Better. Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him impatiently. Kidori had to run to keep up with Kakuzu's pace, since he was so much taller than her and his legs were longer. He released her hand when they were in the forest, so he could pull something out of his cloak, stopping to do so. He pulled out the bingo book, and flipped through its pages, before showing it to Kidori, "Today's mission is to find this man, and bring him in, understand?" Kakuzu said, pointing to a picture of a man whit short, blue hair and dark green eyes.

"Why?" She asked as he tucked the book into his cloak once more, looking at her,

"Because he is in relations with the 1st mission you did. We don't know how much he knows, or if he was helping tat woman, but we should kill him just in case." Kakuzu said, and Kidori nodded, "I heard that you've been having some problems with an ex-member of the Organization…" Kidori nodded slightly, "The Leader wants you to be a Akatsuki secret, and we are willing to keep you a secret." She blushed. Tat was like…a Kakuzu compliment. "Come- let's go."

"K…Kakuzu-Sempai." He halted and looked back at her, as she gripped her cloak, looking at him, "If I am to be the isolated secret of the Akatsuki- do you think Leader-Sama will let me see someone before I have to hide away?" Kakuzu nodded," O-Ok…let's both give it our very best, Sempai!" she said and he chuckled, pulling his headband down slightly, as she adjusted her own headband, and her necklace jingled, letting her arms go limp as she jumped onto a tree branch, looking back at Kakuzu, "Sempai, we can't lose time, right?" Kakuzu jumped on the branch, landing next to her, before picking her up and running across the trees. Her protests were taken by the wind, and she had no other choice but to not struggle and give in. She stared absently at the stitches along his face. When he caught her staring, she blushed faintly and looked away in embarrassment for being caught staring. How ill-mannered of her.

They finally stopped in the village their target was in, and he set her down. She wobbled, dizzy from not being on her feet, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to make sure she didn't. When she got her footing, he let her go. "H-How much longer, Sempai?" He led her to a hotel and checked them in,

"First, we'll get a room." He said, snatching the keys and she followed, not questioning anything. He said she'd be safe from Orochimaru, who seemed to appear no matter where ever she went. She…wanted to see Sasuke…before she completely devoted herself to the Akatsuki… They entered the room and she took off her cloak, not paying attention to what Kakuzu was doing, as she wondered how her best friend was.

Were they even- friends anymore? He had her first, real kiss. So- did that mean- they were dating now? She blushed. Of course not…he was…no one knew where he was, but as far as they were concerned, he was dead to them. Kidori wondered why they thought that as Kakuzu took off his cloak and Kidori hesitated. Did her shirt completely cover her back? She ran to the bathroom and shut the door, taking off her cloak, and looking at her back in the mirror. Safe. Alright. She came out of the bathroom, noticing there was only one bed in the room. They were- going to share a bed? She shuffled over to a chair in the corner, looking at Kakuzu to see if they were leaving, before setting it down.

"I felt as if I had been robbed- when Itachi won that poker game." Kakuzu said, and Kidori looked at him questioningly, before he looked at her in exchange, "So- I blackmailed the Leader." Kakuzu said bluntly, and she was taken back, and stepped back as he walked over to her.

"Blackmail…?" She asked and he nodded, standing in front of her now.

"Oh, this is a real mission- but I pulled some strings so that I got it with you." Kakuzu told her, and she went rigid, "So I could have you all to myself for a little while." His words made her insides go cold. Icy, black tentacles wrapped around her, and she shivered from how cold they were. They, without a doubt, reflected this man's heart. Kidori flinched away from the threads and pushed them off- but when they returned, they bit into her skin and she cringed, Kakuzu reaching out and touching her cheek. "You're cute, but I can't let you get away now." He told her, and she shuddered, thinking in a panic when she round-house kicked him to the side. "Heh- not even a scratch, my dear." Kidori tried to keep distance between the two of them, "Oh? Resisting?"

"Get away from me!" She whimpered and he bent down so his eyes were leveled with hers and she looked into the green-yellow, pupil less orbs, surrounded by blackness. "S-Sempai…Please…"

"You'd better have a pretty good excuse." Kakuzu said seriously, and she blushed,

"I-I'm saving myself for marriage…" Kidori murmured quietly, looking away from his eyes. They pierced through her.

"Abstinence is nothing more than an ignorant but blissful illusion, little one." He told her immediately after she told him that, and picked her up, laying her on the bed. "Allow me to bring you back to reality." She blushed heavily.


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 12

-The Princess stays in the Land of Vines-

"_Oi…Kidori." She looked at him, laying next to him in his futon. The Last night she'd ever see him. If only- it could last forever… but that would mean she was lucky. "How long…will it be?"_

"…_I don't know…I haven't seen my brother in years…ever since I came here…I just recently got in contact with him." She responded, and he held her hand,_

"_So…what are we going to do?" He asked and she shed a few tears,_

"_I don't know, Sasuke- kun." She squeezed is hand, "I have to go tomorrow..."_

"_Ok. Don't like anyone else, ok? Like me." He told her, looking into her eyes and she smiled, nodding slightly, "Do you think- when we get older maybe- we'll meet up again?" _

"_I hope so."_

"_Maybe…we could get some little place and just live together." Sasuke suggested, and she smiled happily,_

"_I'd like that."_

_A piece of me died inside that day. A voice told me I'd never see him again- it was a dark and low voice- as if it was the shadows itself. The sharpness of its teeth, on my heart, when I thought I'd never see him again. I shut my eyes to the world, so I wouldn't see it, but the teeth clamped down on my heart. I died that day. I swear I did. But I woke up in my Brother's Organization, in a new outfit. I wore what felt like a chocker- suffocating oxygen from my lungs. When I looked into the mirror, it was the necklace he gave me- the teeth vanished from my heart…licked the wound they had made…and I felt alive once more._

~O~O~O~

Kakuzu had fallen asleep- she doesn't know how she did it, but he was unconscious. Kidori tucked him in, nonetheless, and sat next to him, looking out the window. Where was Sasuke now? Was he ok? He wasn't at the Village… Kidori pulled up her knees to her chest and sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Why was the world her brother lived in so dark? Kidori noticed someone familiar outside, on the street, from the hotel window. Their Target! Kidori stood, feeling…excited…and anticipation. She reached into her bag and pulled out some make up, going over to the bathroom and fixing herself up, unbuttoning her cloak. A couple buttons would do. She left the hotel and followed him, eventually, confronting him. Small talk. He liked how pretty she was. She had a mature body.

Down a dark alley way, and he smiled, "God, you're so pretty." She gave him a fake smiled,

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, and he chuckled,

"An angel?" He responded, her hands on the back of his neck, "I am curious, though."

"My name…Is Kidori Hoshigaki. I'm an assassin from the Akatsuki." She smiled and he stiffened, "I'd kill you, but I need the money really badly." She stabbed him in the back of the neck and he coughed, before shuddering. "Do you like- my paralysis nails?" She asked, and he looked at her, she make a small cut at the base of his neck- shallow- piercing the skin. "Now- you will be my puppet- and you will not escape me." A dark force filled his body and he gasped, the force making him stand, and he twirled into a low, gentlemanly bow to her. "Excellent." She put a small incision to the left corner of his mouth, "bind his lips." The same inky blackness, seeped from the new cut, and threaded itself through his lips. He tried to breakaway but the new force lasted and his attempts did nothing, as his lips were sewn shut and the cut healed itself. She walked out of the alley and he followed behind her, as she went back to the hotel, Kakuzu now awake, and irritated, "Sempai, I brought the target. Are we supposed to kill him?" Kakuzu looked at her groggily,

"First off- what did you do?" He asked and her eyes changed color,

"_**I put you to sleep with my nails. The same ones I will be slitting this man's throat with, once I remove my chakra from his body." **_Kidori covered half of her face, the uncovered eye a deep yellow, with a slitted pupil, as her right eye returned to normal and closed. It was her voice…but someone else's as well. _**"Is he better alive or dead?"**_

"Dead." Kakuzu answered, and the man's pupils shrunk and he groaned in agony, before falling towards Kidori,

"_**Hmph. Scum of the earth." **_A quick slash on the back of the neck, and the dark chakra exited the man's body, and he fell to the floor, as the chakra went back into Kidori's body. _**"Don't touch my Host, worm. She's mine and mine alone." **_ The voice said, before Kidori blinked a few times, her eyes back to normal, before the world turned black.

~O~O~O~

"Kido-Chaaaaaan! Wake up for Tobi!" She blinked and opened her eyes, Tobi looming over her, "Kido- chan is up!"

"Tobi, my head hurts…please…" She murmured softly and he rested his forehead on hers,

"Sorry, Kido-Chan." He said, much, much quieter, "Tobi will be quiet." There commotion all around her, but she closed her eyes and it became a dull, white noise, as she listened to her heart beat in her chest. The sound of something hiding away touched her senses, and she called to it. The yellow eyes opened. _**"Yesssss?" **_It purred. Why couldn't she remember anything? How was she brought back to the base?" _**"Kakuzu returned you after your mission. You seemed…distressed…so I erased the thoughts that tormented you, my Host. Say hello to your friends and send them off…you're too noisy for me and I'm tired, Host." **_She opened her eyes- Itachi's face over her own now- a cool hand against her forehead,

"She doesn't have a fever." Itachi reported after a few moments of silence, before pulling away, an Kisame looked her over, turning her this way and that- then Leader came in. Kidori struggled to her feet, refusing assistance, and stood tall in front of him, despite the fact he towered over her anyways.

"Welcome back." Leader said, "Good job on your side mission with Kakuzu. He said you killed the target and even brought the body home. That's all for now." The Leader said and left the room, before she sat down on the bed and she was bombarded by questions.

~O~O~O~

Orochimaru sat up right in his stone throne, relaxing, as his hair was brushed, "I would like a side pony tail with wispy strands- maybe a flower to hold it in?" The person he spoke to paused momentarily, before continuing to brush his hair, pulling a hair tie off their wrist, and putting the jet black waterfalls up higher on his head than they normally hung. "I've told you about Kidori, haven't I?" The Stylist nodded, "I assumed so, but I saw her the other day, you know- when we went to the festival. Sasuke saw her, to be more specific. He said she was wearing a kimono- I would have enjoyed seeing that." The Stylist lightly smacked the right side of his neck, as he tilted his head towards them, "Oh, yes, sorry about that. I do what my hair done." He corrected his mistake, and they removed their hands, "Don't toy with me." Orochimaru hissed moodily, and their fingers slipped back into his silky locks and finished styling his hair, handing him a mirror, "Ooo! You always know just how I like it." He turned the mirror slightly so it was focused on them, "Should I do yours, as well?" He sneered, and they jolted, before dodging his fast- almost invisible- snake grab, and stepping away from him,

"You're too shy." He said, and they stayed where they were, "I don't believe I've seen what you wear under that cloak? Do you wear clothes or just your underwear?" Orochimaru questioned and they took a step back,. He reached for them and they winced away from his touch, turned, and bolted out the door. Orochimaru eagerly gave chase, - but they ran on the ceiling- right over him. "Play fair!' The Sannin whined mockingly, and ran after them, as they ran down the ceiling. When he was below them, he reached- and they drop kicked him in the face, landed on the ground on their hands, and kicked his legs out from under him in a single, fluid motion, before running off one more and turned a corner, disappearing. "Not this time!" He snapped, turning the same corner and shooting out snakes from his arm, and they wrapped around the cloaked person's neck. They gasped and fell to their knees, nails in the scaly flesh of his summonsing. They shuddered, before falling onto their back on the floor. The snakes pulled them closer to him, and they struggled slightly (more like convulsed on the floor).

"Hey, Orochimaru, how do I do this-" Sasuke said, turning the corner. Orochimaru jumped, the snakes flinched, and the cloaked person too the precious moment to completely disappear and Sasuke stood there, staring at Orochimaru, who looked back with slight shock. "…are you using your snakes to attack mid-air?" Orochimaru looked away, pulling the snakes back,

"…No. I just lost what they were holding." Orochimaru said, looking at the darkness in the hall. Another time, then, he supposed and turned to help Sasuke, as the person stood around the corner, wall pressed tightly to their back, before they took their leave. Another time indeed- but now wasn't that time.

~O~O~O~

"O-once more, you wish for me to lure out Orochimaru?" Kidori repeated warily, frowning. "I don't think he'll take the bait if we keep toying with him, Leader-Sama. He may very well find the way to the base and just snatch me up."

"True, but I want him to take you this time- we need a spy in his domain, and he's already shown a lot of interest in you." The Leader said, and Kidori's stomach lurched. Once more, he would send her out to test the thread of Fate? "Are you alright with this?" Kisame glanced at her,

"NO! I am not alright with this, Leader-Sama!" She snapped, "I don't want to be anywhere near him!" Kisame was taken back- and so was the Leader. The color of her eyes flickered, "To hell with this! I am your pawn, and I will be your pawn as long as I'm here- A white piece cannot move into a black square, Leader-Sama!" Kisame left the room hastily,

"Tobi-" Tobi looked up, and they were in the Leader's room, Tobi grabbed Kidori, and she turned on him, flipping him over her shoulder, slamming poor Tobi into the ground.

"Kidori, please-!" The Leader said, but she continued, the Monster taking over- until Itachi and Kakuzu got into the room. Kakuzu restrained her and Itachi calmed her down. She was on the floor, pinned down my Kakuzu's threads, far calmer now, and the Leader walked over her, "If you had let me finish…I was going to tell you it wouldn't be so bad if you negotiated with him a little, and we'll send some of our members with you- to ensure he doesn't do damage to you." Kidori struggled, "I don't think so- not after that little show. Kakuzu will help you change, as will Itachi." Kidori struggled weakly, but Kakuzu carried her out of the room, bound up like a mummy in his dark strings. She struggled violently and Kakuzu stared at her,

"Stop struggling, Girl." He said bluntly, setting her on the bed, Itachi chipping in, "The more you struggle, the tighter the strings are, right?"

_**Die! Go Die, wretched rag doll! **_A voice pierced Kakuzu's skull and he shuddered, and Itachi searched the room for clothes for her to change into. Kidori shuddered, her eyes rolling back, struggling- purposely- to make the string tighten. _**Give me more of this pain! Make yourself of use, Rag doll. Give me more or give me nothing! Are you in or are you out, Rag Doll? **_Kakuzu shuddered and the strings vanished from Kidori, who sat there quietly on the edge of the bed. She looked at him, her eyes yellow- like that time… Itachi offered her a cloak- plain and black.

"Kidori, wear this. A place had been set up for you…" Itachi murmured, and she stood, putting it on. _**We will get through this together, Host…you and I are unstoppable… **_The Monster whispered reassuringly to her ears, and she took it in. _**Host…my Host… he will not touch you. Let these people play their games- the tables will be turned soon enough, and Orochimaru will be the one in trouble. **_She thought about it. She had pushed the Monster back for- so long- every ounce of her pushing it down every day. This time, she'd trust the Monster…just a little…with his promise of protection. The Monster was with her- everything that happened to her, happened to the Monster too.

~ Shrine ~

Kidori looked at the shrine, looking back at Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi. "I will- stay here?" She asked, and they nodded.

"Kidori, this shrine is covered densely by trees and water." Kisame said, and Kakuzu looked down at the water that they all stood on- expect Kidori. She was on the steps of the shrine that glittered gently. The Shrine itself, made of untarnished gold, floated above the water, the steps were extended out only a yard or two. She stood on the last one, dressed in traditional shrine maiden ware. "It will be an appropriate place for Orochimaru to meet you-" Kidori frowned, and something twitched under the water, far below the other members' feet, before vanishing.

"You will leave me here- Onii-Chan- to that monster of a person?" Kidori asked, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Kisame panicked.

"Kidori…" Kakuzu said, and she looked at him, "You've been given a mission no one else can take. Any of us would go in your place if we could, I'm sure. We'll be in contact, we told you that if anything gets too hard for you, you can just run away, Tobi will come find you, and bring you and his stupid ass back to the base." Kakuzu said, and Kidori nodded. This was the only way. "We're going now- just sit and wait until he comes around." They turned and walked off- but they all looked back from time to time. She walked into the shrine.

It was a large room, four walls- on the wall she had entered from (south wall) there was a large, arch way- as were the west and east wall, but there was a beautiful stain glass picture on the north wall- and a large circle in the ground. She walked over to the stain-glass window. A picture of a girl draped in while, dark vines all around her. Kidori frowned, before she looked down, standing in the middle of the circle. It looked like a circular mirror- but it was a huge piece of delicately ornate glass. Fish swam below her, and there were all the treasure's of river life beneath her feet. She smiled gently. How beautiful. As she knelt on the glass, absorbed by the new sight, a dark shadow shivered deep down in the water. Kidori blinked, confused, before something shut up from the deep, and the glass ripples as the thing easily went through the surface, Kidori stumbling back. It wrapped around her lower legs, before pulling her through the glass and into the water as she struggled and her screams died in her throat as dark tentacles wrapped around her in a suffocating vice. The pressure of the water was too much-! She struggled weakly in the water.


	13. Chapter 13

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 13

-Reunion of two lovebirds in the darkness-

She floated, underwater, dark blue vines holding her wrists and ankles, ensuring she didn't float away from them, a pairs of glowing red eyes looked at her from the depths, hidden in darkness. Kidori slowly opened her eyes, her hair floating around, creating a curtain of blindness form time to time. Where…was she? She noticed she was looking up at the circular mirror of the shrine. _**Host…stay calm. **_Her white robes flowed to the movement of the waters- but seemed untouched by the water itself. Kidori covered her eyes with her sleeves that were dry and soft. _**My Host- the one I care for the most in this wretched world- I will always be here for you. Come- dance with me on the glass over looking the Lake of Tears. **_The vines pushed her up to the glass and someone stood out of sight- but reached down through the glass and pulled her up. An indigo-haired boy, stood in front of her, holding out his hand. When she tried to recall who he was, he smiled, and changed into Migo; _**Dance with me…the Lake of Tears wouldn't have this any other way. **_Kidori hesitated, but took his hand, blushing faintly. He twirled her, and began to speak, _**there are many things I must teach you and I will do that now, so listen to my words carefully, my Host. **_She nodded, staring into the dark, icy blue pits that were his eyes, _**There is a jutsu called 'Rise of the Serpent King'- its powerful and has taxing effects on the body, but, if you want the upper hand, it is a sacrifice well made… **_As he spoke, Kidori listened, and the vines slowly wrapped themselves around the entrances, draping into the shrine. They ensured that almost no one would enter, as Migo spoke words of power to her, and Kidori danced with him, taking all of this new information in. The vines around them twitched and watched in silence, whispering soft, garbled words of an ancient language to themselves.

~O~O~O~

"I think- we're far enough-" Kisame murmured, jumping into a tree, and Itachi followed, and they watched as the vines between them and the shrine, a mile or two away, writhed with excitement. They shot in over the water and to the shrine, wrapping around it, making a tangled and moving barrier over the water- a dark shadow swimming to the shrine. "It seems her jutsu is in place." Some vines near them twitched, and rushed at them, before bouncing off an invisible barrier.

_Don't touch them. She said no. He told us no. Leave them be. Precious somethings…_

Garbled whispers of the vines spoke, and they slowly turned from the Akatsuki members and went towards the shrine. Itachi made himself comfortable. "How long, do you think?"

"Well…Orochimaru seems to have some sort of 6th sense, so I think he'll be here- THERE HE IS!" Kisame crouched, the two watching, as timid, Orochimaru, walked across the sea of vines, looking around for them and other hints of a trap. "Knew it." Itachi said nothing, but they watched at Orochimaru quickly made his way to the shrine, like it was a place of offering to him and he was collecting.

~O~ Inside the Shrine ~O~

He wandered in, unsure if anyone was watching him. Kabuto had mentioned something about how places with water were Kidori's favorite places- "mmn…" 'mmn'? He hadn't made that noise- Orochimaru looked over, and Kidori laid, on the glass, curled up in a white dress. "Ah! It's Kido-chan. Kabuto was right." Orochimaru said to himself, walking over, ignoring all of the lingering vines. They slowly slithered towards him, as he crouched near Kidori, gently shaking her, "This isn't a place to sleep, Kido-Chan." She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, "Morning." He grinned, and she closed her eyes again,

"I'm- really tired…" She said quietly, and Orochimaru smiled,

"There are beds at my house- come, I'll take you there." He offered, not noticing a huge, dark entity, rising from the depths of the water to hover over the sky light of the shrine.

"_**You've not taking her from me without a fight, Scum." **_The creature struck Orochimaru, and he snarled, turning on it and slashing at it with his sword, but it retracted faster than he could draw his blade. It flicked a long, dark tongue, before striking from the side, digging its teeth into Orochimaru's side, dripping poison into his veins. Kidori lay there, unable to move, watching through a blurred haze of sleepiness. When it cleared, she watched, still, paralyzed, as the shadowy creature lashed out strategically at the Sannin, who stood between the creature and Kidori. The shadow took one look at Kidori, before wrapping some type of spiked wire around Orochimaru, and sinking their teeth into him once more, before vanishing back into the watery depths of the Living Water Forest. Orochimaru looked at Kidori, who lay there still, and went over to her. "Now let's go to my home, Kidori." He said, putting his sword away and picking her up, before they vanished.

~O~ Sound Village ~O~

Pain was a constant companion when Kidori left the shrine. The Monster had told her his views on it, as well. If he couldn't kill Orochimaru then and there, then she would revive so much pain it's ruin everything for him. She tried not to show it- but she had fallen a couple times. "Sit down, Kido-Chan." Orochimaru purred and she did, and the Monster ceased his attack. She sat on the bed, and didn't move, as the Monster deftly removed every ounce of pain. _**Get something to drink. **_Kidori stood up, her legs shaking, but ghostly figures soothed the shaking, and she walked into the hall- a light on and an open door two doors down. She went over and peeked in, Orochimaru talking to Kabuto. Kabuto looked over at her, and when fear boiled up- almost swimming in her eyes- the Monster held her hand and it vanished with his soothing words.

"Kidori, are you sure you should be walking? None the less standing…" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses, letting the last sentence hang in the air, and she frowned slightly. "Come on in, I'll give you a quick examination." _**I don't want him touching you. **_

"I…Do you want me to sit on the table?" Kidori asked, and Kabuto exchanged a wary look with Orochimaru, before they both looked back at her,

"Yes, help yourself up." Kabuto said and she went over to the table, and hopped up, making herself comfortable. The Monster stood beside her in spirit- but she could see the Monster, who watched Kabuto perform minor examinations on her. "You don't seem to be fine, aside from a slight case of dehydration. Make sure to drink a lot of water today, but at a good pace- that way you'll be back to normal water levels at a rate your body can handle." She nodded,

"Kabuto, maybe you should give her a physical." Orochimaru suggested lightly. Kidori jolted, and the Monster snarled and hissed angrily. She could feel the Monster poking and prodding at the skin of her back from the inside- looking for weak spots. "What do you think, Kido-Chan?" Orochimaru asked, and her mind was just a scramble. The Monster needed calming; she didn't want either of the two men in the room touching her. She wanted her brother- and strangely, she wanted Itachi close. She held her head,

"I think you should just leave her alone. Can't you see she's tired?" What a familiar voice… Kidori looked up, and he pupils shrunk, and the Monster paused in his task.

"S…Sasuke…" Kidori gasped, and clutched the necklace she wore. His gift to her. He had gotten taller… Sasuke walked past Orochimaru and Kabuto, and up to her, as the two stumbled over explanations. The Monster watched in shock, as the Uchiha put his hands on the sides of her thighs, pulled her over to him, and then picked her up.

"Keep your hands off of her." He stated coldly to the both of them- mostly Kabuto, before carrying her out of the room. Her heart raced, her cheeks were hot with reddened shyness. The Monster, angry that he was touching her, but not as angry at Kabuto touching her, searched vigorously for any wounds that let him out. Sasuke kicked open a door and dropped her on a bed, and she bounced back up, before resting on the bed, amazed. The Monster hissed and calmed, his hands on her back- tracing the inner outlines of what was branded into her back. "Kidori-" She hugged him tightly,

"Sasuke…" she breathed and he held her, "I-I was worried about you." She whispered, and he buried his face in her hair.

"I missed you too." He admitted, and withdrew, pulling up a blanket, lying on his side, Kidori lying with him. He covered them both up, and she cuddles with him happily, and he held her.

Orochimaru sat in his room, his cloaked adviser in the room, lighting a candle whose flame had died. "Did I make the right move?" He asked, and they looked at him, before continuing to light candles with a stick that held a flame at the end. "I think I did…but I'm not positive. Tell me-will she be of use to me in the future?" They nodded, "Will she be happy here?" There was no response, before they nodded. "Is it too much to nail her down so she cannot leave once more."

"Orochimaru," He looked at them, "You are rightfully second-guessing yourself, but don't be foolish. I predict that if you chain her to you, you will bring nothing but catastrophe upon yourself." He thought about this, as they blew out the flame on the tip of the lighting wand, and set it down, "Take my words to heart, and you will save yourself trouble you will regret being in." They told him, putting their hands together, as if they were praying, "Don't take my prediction lightly." They said, and left the room as the door opened, and Kabuto came in. Orochimaru took a deep breath, contemplating the advice he had just been given, before smirking at Kabuto,

"I don't like that look. I'm only giving you your medicine…" Kabuto told him, as he shut the door.

~O~ Next Day ~O~

In the end- she had fallen asleep in Sasuke's room. Sasuke was showering, and Kidori sat there thinking about what Kakuzu had told her. He had a strange emotion in his eyes before she blacked out- like an inalienable hunger. She had seen him get angry with Hidan once. Black threads had some out from the stitches in his arms. She had seen him without his cloak- but they were rare glimpses. His skin was dark and he had his skin sewn together like a badly used doll. Poor Kakuzu… but at the same time that thought crosses her mind, a lewd image of his black threads sliding up her leg. She put her hands on her cheeks and blushes, pushing the erotic image away, her neck felt hot. She shook her head, "Kido-Chan has such pretty hair." Orochimaru cooed, as she now sat in his room, while he braided it. "So, Kido-Chan, what do you thin of Kabuto?" …Kabuto? _**For one, he smells of a Grave robber, for two, he sounds like a child molester. **_The Monster spat disapprovingly, and she glanced, as he sat in an empty chair next to the door, _**Shall I sing you dark lullabies of my young while you have a man you distain as much as I hold you dear, tend to your hair. Where do your loyalties lay, my dear?**_

"I don't like Kabuto." Kidori said, "He's…a little creepy to me." A throaty chuckle came from Orochimaru, and the Monster smirked, as if she had done his bidding successfully. Kidori looked away from the Monster, "I don't like him." She repeated, and the Monster shifted in the chair, crouching on it, as if he would pounce her on a whim.

"I see…not even a bit?" Orochimaru asked, picking up a bobby pink and slipping it into position in her hair, "He seems to like you." The Sannin added, and Kidori had to use everything she had, to not shiver at the thought. _**A disgusting thought indeed. **_The Monster agreed wholeheartedly, but stayed quiet, waiting for Orochimaru to slip up- even in the slightest- to have the right to kill him. The Monster's feelings were beside her own- when he felt hate, she felt it. His urges- his hungry for flesh and blood- she felt it all. "Penny for your thoughts?" Orochimaru asked, and she looked at the Monster,

"I was just wondering why you would ask such a strange question and not ask me when I plan to escape next." She said, and he 'hmm'd about this.

"I am confident you were presented to me for a reason." Orochimaru said, sliding in another bobby pin into her locks, "It's not by chance I find you sleeping in the Shrine of Living Forest. I believe that it was a coincidence where the odds were on my side, but this doesn't justify my question, I admit." He twisted her hair and slipped in some more bobby pins, "I was just wondering because he's been single for too long."

"I'm 14." She said, and he blinked,

"Oh? You look older." He said and she looked at the Monster, who shrugged, "Probably because of your body."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I also like Sasuke."

"Doesn't everybody?" Orochimaru said softly, "Well, I suppose I can't really change your mind." A cloaked figure appeared in the room and Orochimaru didn't glance over at them, and they were silent and unmoving as a statue. "Kido-Chan, I have a proposition for you." Orochimaru said, looking at the cloaked being, which raised their head slightly. The Monster narrowed his eyes; _**I do not like the thought of a proposition from this man. Be a good girl like a stranger offering you candy and say 'no'. **_Kidori looked shyly at Orochimaru, unsure if her choice was a right one, when she asked, "What type of proposition?"

~O~O~O~

They had slipped into the base, having followed Orochimaru, but soon were lost in the Labyrinth of hallways and rooms.

"We are gathered her to bind two people in holy matrimony." The Priest said, as Kidori struggled against the shackles that kept her chained to the floor, and the Monster wrapped himself around her. Orochimaru smirked, the cloaked figure next to him, and Kabuto stood next to Kidori, as the the intruders flooded the halls, ignoring bobby traps and other things that tried to block their path. "Kabuto Yukushi, do you take this young lady to be your lawful wedded wife?" Kabuto smirked at Kidori, the cloaked being to Orochimaru's side looking back, sensing something.

"What's the matter?" Orochimaru asked, and they turned their head back to him, "You didn't heed what I said, is the matter, and I can hear the winds of consequence and effect turn towards us. We should leave." They responded, and he waved their words off, listening as the Priest went through the Ceremony. "We'll be fine." Orochimaru assured, but the cloaked person stepped forward, covering Orochimaru's back. "Enjoy this lovely site and don't be so uptight for once." "put your ego down a couple notches for once and listen to me." They said sharply, and Orochimaru looked at the cloaked person warningly, as they tested the boundaries of his patience. "You don't scare me, Snake Sannin. If you want to play the odds, don't ask me for my opinion on whatever stupid situation you get yourself into next time."

"I do." Kidori's eyes shrunk, and she struggled against the chains more. She didn't want this! Be married to KABUTO!

"Young Lady, do you take this man to be your husband, through sickness and health, disease and happiness?" The Priest asked, and she vigorously shook her head from side to side,

"I do not!" She yelled, and when Kabuto stepped closer to her, she stomped on his foot, grabbed his shoulders as he crippled over, and kneed him violently in the crotch. "Priest-Sama, I do not take this horrid man as my husband!" Orochimaru growled,

"Take her confession as a 'Yes', please, she's just got cold feet." Orochimaru told the Priest, who gulped and nodded,

"Er- Y-Yes…" The chandelier of the room shook, sending wax from the candles here and there, and Kidori covered her head, the Monster crouching over her, as did Orochimaru. The Cloaked being hadn't a care in the world, and Kabuto hissed when the hot wax landed on his flesh. "B…By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you-"

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Akatsuki Girl

Chapter 14- Precious Someone

The Priest hesitated and Kidori pleaded with him not to do it, and Orochimaru told him to. "P-Please, calm down-!" The Priest begged, before Orochimaru pulled out his sword and put it to the holy man's neck,

"You're going to wed them if you want to live, Father." Orochimaru hissed dangerously, and Kidori withdrew her argument, staring at the Priest pleadingly,

"B-B-By the power invested in me by the Almighty Lord, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The Priest finished, and Kidori sobbed, the makeup that Orochimaru had applied to her, smeared all over the place. The Cloaked person grabbed a handful of Orochimaru's hair and pulled his head back, making him take a few steps back to release the pain of it.

"Don't mind if I do!" a voice that wasn't supposed to be there, pronounced, and a familiar stoic-faced, black-haired, red-eyed man appeared, kissing Kidori cutely. "'I do'." He smirked, and Orochimaru gawked at the male, as did his attendant, as two other members of the Akatsuki pecked her on the lips. "Now you're 'married' to the Akatsuki." Deidara giggled.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled from the hall and Kidori blushed, "DAMN IT!" Orochimaru growled, going to charge at him, other Akatsuki members appearing, but the cloaked person put a sharp blade to Orochimaru's throat, holding him against their self. They watched like hawks, as they ducked out of the room, using the Sannin as both hostage and shield.

"Itachi-" Kisame murmured, and he shook his head, "Leave them. We came for Kidori. Kill that one." Itachi said, pointing to Kabuto, A familiar blonde appeared, slipping bits of clay into the lower links of the chains that held Kidori to the ground,

"Itachi, he was forced into this too." Kidori said, Itachi looking at her thoughtfully. "You came for me, there are casualties in war, but Sempai, and this isn't a war."

"When Orochimaru tried marrying you to this scumbag, it was a declaration of War." Itachi told her, "Brace yourself." Kidori did so, and the chain links exploded with a small pop, leaving her in shackles still, but no longer chained to the ground. Sasuke was in the room now, Itachi holding Kidori's hand. Sasuke was furious.

"You're an Akatsuki member!" Sasuke demanded, and Kidori looked at him, nodding,

"I told you…" She murmured, Kisame getting in front of his sister, a hand on his sword, "Onii-Chan, we don't want to make a mess." Kisame removed his hand from his sword, Kidori looking over her shoulder, "I maybe a bleeding heart, but if a mess is made, Leader-Sama won't be happy." Deidara looked over at her, pausing from tying up Kabuto with clay. Her lips moved- but no words came out, not to Sasuke's ears. Deidara blinded, and punched Kabuto out cold, going over to her. Itachi whispered something in her ear,

"GET AWAY FROM HER, ITACHI!" Sasuke snapped angrily, and she flinched, Itachi calmly standing up and looking at him and Deidara took out her Akatsuki cloak, unzipping the back of her dress, and then wrapping it around her as it fell. She buttoned it up and stepped out of the ring of white cloth and the matching white shoes, reaching down and slipping off the bridle she had on her leg. "I'm warning you, Itachi, you stay the hell away from her!"

"Just for that, I think I'll try and get closer to her than before." He answered calmly, and Kidori frowned at him, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "Ooooo, I have an arm around her shoulders, what are you going to do about it?" Itachi asked in a childish tone and with sarcasm, and Kidori sighed. She put a hand on Itachi's chest,

"Itachi-Sempai, is that really necessary?" She asked, frowning, and he shook his head, before kissing her, "!" Itachi pulled back, smirking, his eyes on Sasuke, Kidori covered her mouth bashfully.

"Did you see that, little brother?" Itachi asked, wiping the corner of his mouth, sneering. "How will you repay me for stealing a kiss from her, little Sasuke?" Sasuke's face reddened,

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke snarled angrily, going to attack Itachi, but Kisame appearing behind him and hitting him in the back of the neck.

"Onii-Chan!" Kidori murmured, as the Akatsuki laughed, "You jerks!" She whined, breaking free of Itachi and going over to Sasuke and catching him as he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun, but I have to go again." Sasuke looked at her, and she laid him down, before getting up and walking past him, the others following- Itachi stepping back put his foot on Sasuke's back. Kidori walked over, roughly grabbed Itachi's ear, and pulled him away from his brother, as Sasuke laid there, paralyzed, listening to her leave. He dwelled on the words she had slipped into his ear as she laid him down.

_I don't love anyone else but you, Sasuke-Kun._

~O~O~O~

She stood in front of him as she had so many times before. "You were in his den for a mere 2 weeks, but we've gotten more information from those two weeks than we've gotten before. I only wish to ask you what you've learned but haven't reported." She nodded,

"I learned- that Orochimaru didn't fully confide in Kabuto, but a cloaked person who I saw enter his room, but never leave, from time to time. They were at the- ceremony- as well- and used him as a hostage to leave. They actually protested against the whole wedding scene before the other members came for me, but whenever I entered the room or he called me, they left. I- didn't hear a name, or any gender, but when I eavesdropped on their conversation, it seemed like Orochimaru asked their opinion and openly spoke about whatever plans he had with them." Kidori explained, and he nodded, "Please don't send me back again, I don't want anything to do with Orochimaru. He may try to marry me to Kabuto again…" The Leader shook his head,

"No, absolutely not. I took advantage of you, but it won't happen again. I'll send you on missions farther away from the location of the base, you'll be fine. Until then, I'll be putting you on some rest time- just relax, and when you feel like getting back into missions after all the emotional trauma, then come and say so- or…never mind, just don't send Tobi." She bowed, and walked off. The entire day, she sat in Sasori's room, as he dressed her up in apparel he had made for her while she was gone.

"I just- I miss him." She said as Sasori looked at the outfit on her, judging it.

"Who is this person you speak of?" He asked, shaking his head, finding the outfit not to his liking. "Take it off- it still needs adjustments." She took the clothes off and handed them back,

"I miss Sasuke-Kun." She sighed, slipping into another pair Sasori had handed her. "Sasori-San, these shorts are a little tight…" Kidori said, as her thighs buldges out from the tight bloomers.

"I know. I wanted to see if you were paying attention by giving you a pair of a size-too-small bloomers and a size-too-small shirt that high school girls would wear in P.E" Sasori said, leaning back in his chair as Kidori blushed and pushed the front of her shirt down, "Strip instead. I've had my fun for the day." Kidori obliged, as the door was opened,

"Hey Sasori, how much did you- WHOA!" Kakuzu said, as she froze, her shirt just over her bra, "…I don't think it's my birthday." He said absently, and she screamed as she covered up, Sasori pushing Kakuzu out of the room. She sniffed, pulling the shirt back down,

"Why does this always happen to me?" She whimpered, and Sasori patted her shoulder,

"The door's locked. How about one more outfit and we're done for the day?" She nodded agreeably, "If you like this boy so much, then tell him."

"I did- while Itachi and Deidara were picking me up." Kidori whined, stripping and pulling on a loose kimono, letting Sasori tie an obi on her. He looked her over, smirking,

"I did nicely on this. Sit down, let me tie your hair and they you can go beat up on Kakuzu."

"I would never be able to make myself do such a thing to a member of my team!" She whined, Sasori chucking,

"Even partners need a good beating sometimes." Kidori looked down, staying still as he put her hair up. "All done. You can leave now if you want."

"Thank you Sasori-San."

"Just drop the honorifics. It's cute, but you don't need it around me." Sasori said, Kidori nodding,

"Thank you, Sasori." Kidori smiled, kissing him on the cheek, as she left the room, Tobi going over to her,

"Tobi likes Kidori's kimono!" Tobi chirped, and she smiled, "Leader-Sama wants to talk to Kidori and Tobi."

_**I'm so tired. Leave them, Kidori. Come and sleep with me in the bath.**_

Kidori put a hand to her head, smiling at Tobi, "Oh, well I guess we better go see him before he gets mad." She smiled weakly, letting Tobi take her hand and drag her up there, Kakuzu peeking out of his room,

"For some one who has a lot of hearts, you don't seem to have a lit of balls." Hidan said from his bed, putting on another coat of nail polish to his toe nails, his partner glaring at him. "Just ask her out, Old Man. I'm sure she'd be happier if you just asked instead of devising some whole scheme to keep her with you. Like that Mission. That was a fucking joke."

"Shut up, Hidan. No one asks for your opinion because you're so stupid." Kakuzu shot back, and Hidan flinched, the tip of the nail polish brush grazing his skin.

"Fuck, shit! Look what you made me do! I got this shit on my skin now!" The strong, repulsive musk of the nail polish slowly filled the room, and Kakuzu coughed,

"She's back already." Kakuzu said, as he watched Tobi and Kidori go back into their room with a scroll. Kidori sat down on the bed, Tobi sitting next to her, as they opened the scroll and read together. "Is she going on another mission?"

"I over heard Leader-Sama talking to Konan about Kidori, before we brought her back. He was thinking about base-posting her for a white while we find Orochimaru's hide outs. That way, he can give her missions and she won't be in harms way. You think that guy Orochimaru is Kidori's stalker? Every time she goes on a mission, he's there, or around, you know?"

"Hidan, what did I just tell you? Shut. Up." Kakuzu said, leaving the room and going over to Tobi and Kidori. They looked up, "Information on a new mission?" He asked her, gesturing to the scroll, and she shook her head, showing a little of it to him,

"No, um, weather-themed jutsu. Leader-Sama wants me to help with the weather." Kidori said, turning the scroll back to her, Tobi holding one end. "Tobi's going on a mission soon though." Kakuzu nodded,

"Are you busy later today?" Kakuzu asked, Itachi watching from his room, a book in his open hands. Kidori thought about it,

"Well, when I'm done with this scroll, I suppose not." She answered honestly,

"So you'll be free?" Kidori nodded to his question, "Then, let's go out." She smiled,

"I'd love to, but I'm really tired."

"Then take a nap. I'll come and wake you around 10." Kakuzu stated, and left the room as quickly as he had came in. Kidori blinked, getting back to the scroll, as the Leader came down,

"Kidori, I want you to stay inside the Village at all times, ok?" He told her, and she smiled, nodding, "Good girl. Alright, if you have a mission, everybody out. Hidan, you'll be working with Tobi today." Tobi hugging Kidori before he left. Most of the people had left, aside from her brother and Itachi. They came and lay with her as she read, Itachi sitting next to her while he read as well. She sighed, rolling the scroll back up when she finished and laid back against the headboard of her bed and tried to get some sleep.

_**In the water, stupid girl, in the WATER. **_

She got up and apologized, as she crawled over Itachi, and went to the bathroom, running the water for the tub. Kidori slipped into the icy water, and closed her eyes, as the temperature grew, and her back glowed faintly. She fell asleep, the water being sucked into her back, and the Harukaei sucked it into him, sneering with wicked pleasure. Soon. So soon. The seal on her back, cracked even more, and she stirred, but did not wake. It twitched and more cracks appeared on the arcane words and images forever branded into her skin.

_**Soon…**_

"Kidori!" Kidori jolted awake, splashing water onto the bathroom floor, "Its 9:45." It was Kakuzu. "You have 15 minutes to get ready." He told her, and Kidori got out of the tub. She peeked into the bedroom, the door was shut and Kakuzu was gone, before she slipped out and dressed. "Don't wear your cloak." Kakuzu said from the other side of the bedroom door, and she grabbed a knee-length coat instead. She hesitantly opened the door, Kakuzu in a trench coat and a scarf around his mouth. "Ready?"

"Y…Yes." She admitted, Kakuzu nodded promptly, towering over her. "I feel so small, compared to you, Kakuzu-sempai." Kakuzu looked down at her, before putting a gloved hand on her bluish-purple haired head.

"…" Kakuzu pulled his hand back and walked off, Kidori following.

~O~O~O~

He had taken her to a small, shady restaurant. The only people there were she, him, and the staff. "This place is pretty." Kidori said absently at the gloomy, dark surroundings. It was a place Goths would hang out at. The lights were dim, and there were a few candles as each table. Kakuzu pulled off his gloves, scarf, and coat, setting them all on the back of the chair.

"It's tucked away, so, there are not a lot of people who know about it. The food is 5-star quality and dirt cheap. It's also dimly lit, so no one will really recognize either of us…" Kakuzu explained, and Kidori smiled, as she removed her coat.

"Sempai, you put a lot of thought into this." Kidori smiled, and Kakuzu nodded, looking away. His hair was a black mop of shaggy strands; the longest were shoulder-length.

"Do stitches creep you out?" Kakuzu asked her, and she blinked, before smiling,

"Of course not. Everyone has their own style, Sempai. I think that your stitches are mysterious and cool." Kakuzu blushed at her words faintly, "I think that you having so many stitches shows you're really tough."

"You're very optimistic." Kakuzu told her, and she smiled somewhat- sadly.

"If I wasn't optimistic, then, what do you think would become of me, Sempai?" She asked, looking down, "Thank you for taking me out, Sempai."

"Stop saying 'Sempai'. Just call me by my name and I'll call you by yours." He told her, and she nodded, blushing faintly, "Thanks for…saying yes to this." She smiled happily at the table,

"I'm happy that you asked." Kidori said honestly,

"So, how old are you?" Kakuzu asked her, trying to make conversation.

"I can't remember, actually. No one's really asked me." Kidori laughed a little, "How old are you, Kakuzu?" He scratched his cheek,

"Pretty old…I guess…"

"You don't look that old, Kakuzu. Maybe late teens, early twenties." Kidori smiled, and he stared at her. This girl- he should totally marry her for that comment. "You look really young."

"You look like you're 12." Kakuzu told her, and her smile twisted into a hurt frown, and she looked down. "That was inappropriate, I'm sorry."

"Um- I-it's ok. It's better than being called a 'milk cow' for my chest." She admitted, and Kakuzu glanced at her chest. It was- voluptuous, but was 'milk cow' really necessary? "That was one of the worst days of my life…"

"Being called a cow?" She nodded at Kakuzu's question, "How immature. You can't help if you're heavily endowed." She smiled happily, "Just like you can't help that you're a woman." She frowned again- confused, like she was saying 'what the fuck are you talking about?' "Let's order." She looked at the menu, reading the descriptions of the meals. "Don't worry about the price." Kidori nodded as the waiter came around, "Red wine for the both of us." Kakuzu told him, and Kidori snapped her head up. Wine? "I'll take the lemon rainbow trout, well-done. Kidori?"

"Ah, um, I-I'll take the 12 oz. New York strip steak, well done too." Kidori said, handing her menu to the waiter, who took Kakuzu's too, before walking off. "Kakuzu…I can't have alcohol."

"It's just wine." The other Akatsuki member said simply, "Blood of Christ, Grape blood, call it what you will, but it's not that high in alcohol."

"I still can't." Kidori told him, "I'm not good with liquor."

"Then pace yourself." He said, "So that's why you never want any type of drinks we offer you at the base." She nodes shyly,

"I can't handle it very well…so I try not to drink." Kidori said bashfully, "…Sorry I didn't say something before."

"…" Kakuzu looked back, "Waiter." The waiter came over, "Scrap the wine, and just get us some tea."

"Yes, sir." The waiter said obediently, and Kakuzu raised his glass of water to her, "Cheers to a sober night." She laughed a little, a smile lingering on her face as she clinked glasses with him.


End file.
